Sound Princess
by xXSakuraXxYakashiXx
Summary: Sound...The place where Orochimaru found her...Sakura. She was abandoned there by her parents and he took her in, teaching her, training her, moldong her, loving her to his hearts content. Now she has to leave to Konaha for training, but not by herself.
1. Sakura

**Sound Princess**

**Summary**: Sound…The place where he found her, his new daughter, Sakura. She was abandoned there by her parents as a child and he took her in, teaching her, molding her, loving her to his hearts content. Now she has to leave and go to Konaha, for school, but not by herself, no, she has an S-class criminal as a bodyguard, Uchiha, Itachi.

* * *

The yellow moon hung in the sky like a dead man's head. It glowed like a light forever burning though the night. It was the worst nigh for Sakura. This night, her parents left her, abandoned her, on the door step to the worst man alive. , Orochimaru.

She was only one year old at the time, and had beautiful bubble gum pink hair. Her eyes were somewhat different though. They were the brightest green you could have ever seen mixed with a dark yellow color. Her eyes were the same as a cat, but much more beautiful.

The door that she was left at opened with out a sound and a silver haired man with glasses stepped out looking down at her. His face changed emotions as soon as he saw the helpless little girl there shivering. Talking was out of the question because she looked too young.

He picked her up and brought her inside where it was warm and placed her on the kitchen counter. He felt her eyes examine him and wonder. He smiled and started to play peek- a -boo with her. Her laughter was carried though the hideout. The sound was that of a little girl singing perfectly. He immediately fell in love with her laugh and smile.

He fixed her some food and fed her before taking her to see Orochimaru. Oh how he hoped that Orochimaru would let her stay, she was just a child, and a cute little girl at that. He didn't want to kill her or let her die outside all alone. He poked her nose and she scrunched it up and moved it like a rabbit. This made him laugh at her while he toted her to Orochimaru.

Kabuto knocked on the large door separating him from the child he was holding destiny. His nerves rattled all around his body causing him to sweat and take deep even breaths.

"Come in."

Kabuto opened the door slightly and perked his head through stating his business.

"Orochimaru-sama, I found a child on the front door step. What do you want me to do?"

"Kill it." Orochimaru said heartlessly yawning.

"Don't you even want to see it?"

"If it's a boy, kill it."

"Orochimaru-sama, it isn't a boy. It is a girl. Here look."

Kabuto opened the door all the way now and cradled the little girl in his arms. She had so much life in her. Orochimaru sat up straight at the sight of the little baby girl in Kabuto's arms. Her hair, or what was there on her head, was pink like bubble gum, and her eyes are what mainly got his attention.

"Kabuto, give her too me."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama"

He carefully handed the baby to him and stepped back. Orochimaru looked down at the bundle of life in his arms. She moved her hands up and wrapped her fingers around his long black hair giggling. He smiled and poked her nose like Kabuto did and she had the same reaction.

"So Orochimaru-sama, what shall we do?"

"Keep her of course. She will make a fine woman one day and will continue on my legacy."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru looked back down at the thing he held lovingly in his arms. His snake like eyes roamed all over her face and then he saw how her grip on his hair became lax. Her eyes started to close, and he saw her trying to fight the on coming sleep, but she gave up and closed her eyes softly sleeping in his arms.

* * *

**10 years later…**

A girl with long silky hair sat at a table eating breakfast with her eyes darting all around the room scoping for her favorite person. She stuffed her mouth full of pancakes and strawberries slurping down her orange juice like there was no tomorrow. A door to her left opened and her eyes lightened up.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" she yelled running to his open arms hugging him tight. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek telling her good morning. She placed her hand in his and walked with him to the table.

"What do we have here, flower?" he asked watching her eat more strawberries.

"Kabuto made it this morning for me. I saved some for you Daddy."

"That's nice flower; do you know what today is?"

"Hai," she said taking a long drink of OJ, "Today is the day when I start at the ninja academy in Konaha!"

"That is right and guess who is visiting and is going to be your escort?"

Sakura gave her father a dumb look and kept eating. He smiled at her and picked himself up a strawberry before continuing.

"You remember Uchiha, Itachi right? I asked him if he wouldn't mind taking you to Konaha and watching over you while you were there. Do you know what he said?"

"No?"

"He said yes."

Sakura jumped up from her chair and started to parade around the room squealing that her Itachi-kun was going to watch her. As if her heart couldn't get any happier her father gave her something else too.

"Also flower, I have a gift for you, it is in your room, on your nightstand."

She busted out of the dinning room and made a sprint to her room opening the door and running over to her nightstand. What she saw made her scream in delight. Her father had bought her an I-pod nanno that was sleek and black just like her dyed hair.

She ran back to him and kissed his cheek before running off to pack her things for her trip to Konaha. Yes, Sakura was from sound but the third hokage loved Sakura so much he decided that she was to come to Konaha and be taught the right way to be a ninja.

I would be her first trip to Konaha mostly by herself. She had been before but that was when she was a little girl and baby. Now she was twelve. The age to be the best genin alive. Her father would make sure of that.

Sakura quickly loaded up her favorite songs onto her I-pod and finished packing her whole wardrobe. She was already dressed in her normal attire which was mostly black. Her shirt stopped underneath her breasts and had crisscrossed strings across it with long sleeves. She pulled her skirt down some-it ended about mid thigh- and adjusted her net leggings. She placed her I-pod in her pocket of her skirt and placed the headphones in her ears turning it to her favorite song…_Maneater _

A knocking sound was heard at her door and she opened it pulling out one ear bud. Her catlike bright green eyes winded and her mouth formed an 'O'. Itachi Uchiha stood in front of her clad in his Akatsuki cloak and attire. She engulfed him in a hug and kissed his cheek while he kissed hers. When they broke apart he grabbed her hand and twirled her around looking her over carefully.

"My, my, my, Sakura-chan…you certainly have grown over the years. You grow more beautiful each time I lay my eyes upon you."

"Thank-you Itachi-kun. You don't look so bad yourself, though I must say your hair is shorter than mine."

He laughed and twirled her around again commenting, "Sakura-chan you sure have grown in certain places…"

A deep red blush crossed her face and she giggled shielding her face with her beautiful hair.

"Itachi-kun, this is not the time to be talking about my butt…or my chest!"

"I'm just pointing it out. What size are you now anyway?"

"Itachi-kun!" She said punching his arm before pulling him down so she could whisper in his ear. His eyes widened when she told him and he looked down at her before smirking.

"I'll have to keep the boys far away then, especially my foolish little brother. I can just picture how big your fan club is going to be." Itachi said letting her go and grabbing her things. She rolled her eyes and picked up some of her luggage to help out and walked out of the room following behind Itachi.

* * *

Both of them were about to leave the hideout when a faint voice was heard not far away from them. Sakura took out a kunai and stood in a fighting pose ready to either attack or defend if she had too. Itachi chuckled at her antics and yelled out to whom ever was talking.

"Kisame-san, what are you doing?"

A man appeared in front of Sakura and she almost stared laughing at him. He was blue and had gill like tattoos on his face. The lighting in the room wasn't that good because Orochimaru didn't like to let in unnecessary light.

The room was like a large foyer with a huge stare case with two sides of stairs that leads up the upper floors in front of the doors. Big windows were covered with dark red silk like curtains and the room was a little dusty.

"I was waiting on you when this man stared to talk to me about a dog." the fish man said still not noticing Sakura.

"A dog? Sakura-chan, what do you know of a dog?"

She giggled and it filled the room like air. "Itachi-kun, the 'dog' isn't a dog really. It's more of a wolf. I've had it since it was a little pup. His name is Yoshiro. Do you want to see him?"

"Why not, he doesn't sound so bad."

'_That's what you think' _"Yoshiro! Come!"

A mammoth dog came running down the stairs in a flash. He was silver with bright blue eyes. His ears had black tips as did his paws and tail. It came to Sakura and sat down bowing his head. Sakura bowed back and signaled for Itachi to do the same.

Once all the bowing was done Sakura petted Yoshiro's head and brought him to Itachi's side. Itachi looked over the dog and was amazed at how well it listened to Sakura's commands.

"I like him Sakura-chan. He is very well behaved."

"That's what you say now Itachi-kun. Try to touch me."

"Huh?"

"Just try to touch me." Sakura said folding her arms across her chest and smiling. Itachi was confused to say in the least. So he did what he was told, he walked toward Sakura reaching out a hand. Just as he was with in three feet from her he heard a low growling sound.

Itachi looked down at the once calm and friendly dog only to see hate and murder intent in its eyes. His sharp white teeth were bared and his lips were trembling. Itachi edged closer to Sakura and dog stood up never looking away from him.

"Sakura-chan what is wrong with Yoshiro?"

"Nothing, he has done this ever since I've tamed him. He refuses to let a boy come near me. Also he refuses to let an enemy some near me too, so there is an upside. I suggest that you back away and not come any closer or he will attack."

Itachi listened to Sakura and backed away. As soon as he six feet away the dog relaxed and walked up to him. Itachi looked down at him puzzled then petted his head before locking eyes with Sakura again.

"We need to be leaving now, so if you could…"

"Yeah no problem. Yoshiro, go to my father and let him know that I am leaving. Then you are free to do what ever you want. Just don't hurt Kabuto again!"

The dog bowed again and trotted off toward a hallway. Kisame let out a breath of air he didn't even know he was holding. Itachi sighed and Sakura rolled her eyes. The trio left sound and with out another look back.

* * *

You see, Kisame never really got a good look at Sakura when she was inside because of all the dimness of light in the room so when he saw her outside his heart liked to have stopped.

This girl was the _girl _that he had heard so much about. This _girl _was responsible for the deaths of over _six million_ people, and she was also supposed to be Orochimaru's _daughter_. There is no way that a girl this small and innocent could have taken so many lives, but her eyes were sinister. They held a past of their own, and they also held the thirst of blood. She had more bloodlust than he did.

"Kisame-kun, are you okay? You keep staring at me like I did something wrong."

"No. It's just…You're just…"

"Is that a nose bleed I see Kisame-kun?"

Kisame wiped his nose and sure enough there was blood. A small blush crept across his face when Sakura came closer to inspect him to make sure that he was okay. He didn't care that she had done all of those things. All he knew was that she was hot, for a 12 year-old.

"Don't worry about me Sakura-chan. We're almost at Konaha."

"Really…Itachi-kun, what disguise are you going to use this time?" Sakura asked him smiling.

"I'm not going to use a disguise this time Sakura-chan."

"Huh? Itachi-kun, if you don't use one then you will be killed if you enter the village!"

"I'm not going to enter the village, and neither is Kisame-san. All we're going to do is escort you to the village and to the hokage tower. Then once you are in the hokage tower we will leave."

"Oh, Okay. I understand. That sounds good too. Who will I stay with then?"

"I do not know. I can only hope that you learn what being a shinobi really means."

"Itachi-kun, I still remember all the lessons and rules you taught me. I will never forget them."

"Really Sakura-chan, you remember them all. Then what is the most important one that I taught you from the start?"

"Never let your emotions cloud your judgment. Emotions make you weak and they only get in the way."

"Correct, Sakura-chan. Here we are…the village hidden in the leaves. Is it not the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Itachi said walking toward the large opened gates still carrying Sakura's bags. Kisame decided to stay behind just in case they needed back up.

Sakura's mood darkened greatly and only Itachi could tell. She seemed so happy and perky on the outside, but he knew that she was uncertain and sad about this. He was too, a little, because now he can not come and visit her when ever he wants.

"Cheer up Sakura-chan we're almost to the hokage tower."

Sakura sighed and pulled out her I-pod turning it to a song that could do just that. She flipped until she found _Teenagers_ by_ My Chemical Romance_. When the song stared her mood brightened up a little bit, but not much.

People on the side of the street were shocked to see Uchiha, Itachi freely roaming the streets with an innocent little girl beside him. They would back away from him like he was some sort of wild animal, and all the stores closed down. Sakura took in the scene around her and smirked. This was going to be interesting. She reached up and grabbed Itachi's hand in hers and continued walking.

Sakura had never been so afraid in her life like she was now. Standing outside of the hokage's door waiting was nerve wrecking. Itachi had already left, but no with out giving her something. His cloak. A soft voice said 'come in' and Sakura stood up opening the doors to see an old man sitting with a small boy.

"Hello, you must be Sakura. It's been a while since I've seen you young lady."

"Hello, sir. It's nice to meet you too."

"This is my grandson, he is a little tired, please ignore him. Anyway, I heard you cause a great ruckus when you entered my village. I've never seen anyone command Itachi like you did."

"Uh…Thank-you. He is my best friend. My father would let him teach me when I was little. He is very sweet."

"I'm glad that you think that Sakura. To everyone here he is a monster, a cold blooded killer. He slaughtered his whole clan with the exception of Uchiha, Sasuke… his younger brother."

" I see. So Hokage-sama, where will I be staying?"

"You will live in the Uchiha compound with Sasuke. It is what Itachi wishes that you do so he knows that you will be safe. Your things are all ready there and I will have someone show you around."

"Thank-you so much Hokage-sama."

Just then a man barged into the room sweat dripping off him like water from a sink. He walked up to the Hokage and sighed before talking.

"Hokage-sama…It's Uzumaki, Naruto. He's painting the hokage faces!"

"Not again. Excuse us Sakura. We have to take care of something."

"Not a problem…If you don't mind me asking Hokage-sama, I would like to help out if I can. This Uzumaki kid is he a trouble maker?"

"Yes."

"Then I know exactly what to do. If you would please…" Sakura said bowing.

"Go right ahead Sakura. We will be there in a minute." The hokage said to Sakura before she disappeared in a cloud of cherry blossoms.

* * *

Sakura landed gracefully underneath the hokage's faces. She was appalled at what she saw. Scribbles, lines, pictures, and disgusting images adorned all the hokage's faces one way or another. A boy dresses in bright orange was painting away yelling at everyone down below.

Sakura looked around for any kind of leverage and found one just under the first hokage. She jumped up and lined her feet with chakra so she wouldn't fall and walked up the side of the mountain.

The hokage was surprised at first that Sakura knew how to control her chakra so well, but soon brushed it aside remembering that her daddy was the S-class criminal Orochimaru.

"Hey, you, boy, what are you doing?" Sakura said right beside Naruto.

"I'm painting. Want to join?" He said not really paying attention to the person he was talking too.

"I think you should stop. This is very disrespectful to the people of the village and especially the hokage. I'm sure you would not like it if some did this when you are hokage."

"How did you know that I wanted to be hokage?" Naruto asked finally looking at her.

Naruto's faces turned redder then the paint the was using. The person he had been talking too was a girl-he knew that by the sound of her voice- but not just any girl. The most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Her hair was black but the roots were pink, and the sun was behind her creating this heavenly like glow behind her small hour glass framed body. Naruto looked at her eyes next and his was lost in her green sea. He'd never seen anyone with those kind of eyes in his life. They were beautiful, but deadly.

"I kind of figured you'd want to be Hokage because you will be very strong like one in the near future. This isn't the way the future hokage is supposed to act."

"Your right!"

"I think you should clean all of this up and apologize to the hokage and to everyone else. I'll even be here with you to help you clean up this mess."

"Thank-you so much. What is your name?"

"Gomen, my name is Sakura. It's nice to meet you Uzumaki, Naruto."

"How did you know my name?"

"The hokage told me."

"Oh, so want to start cleaning up now?"

"Yes!"

Sakura took the paint and brush away from Naruto and threw it to the ground causing a loud splatter. The hokage looked up at the two kids cleaning up what Naruto had done. His heart was filled to the brim with surprise. He wondered what Sakura had told Naruto to make him change his mind so quick.

'_This girl, Sakura, is going to bring a lot of spunk back into this dry village. I'd better make sure that she and Naruto end up on the same team along with her new roommate, Uchiha, Sasuke.'_

* * *

Sakura and Naruto were finally finished cleaning up the paint around six o' clock in the evening. The sun was setting and it reminded Sakura so much of blood. Ah, blood…the only liquid beside water that gave life. She loved the red thick liquid. It was intoxicating to say in the least.

Naruto and Sakura were better acquainted now and what he considered friends though she would never think that. Friends were a weakness that could destroy you. They were walking down the street when Naruto spotted his favorite ramen stand.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, would you like to eat some ramen with me?"

"Sure, but first I need to go home and put my stuff away. Would you like to help?"

"Yeah! Where do you live I'll take you there."

"I live in the Uchiha manor." She said walking on ahead of Naruto not noticing his hesitation.

"You live there? With Uchiha, Sasuke?"

"Hai, the hokage told me that I was to live there for as long as I am here. He said that Itachi-kun wanted me there and I can not go against Itachi-kun's word. My father would have a heart attack and poor Kabuto would probably die!"

"Why?" Naruto asked showing her the way to the manor.

"You see my father is living in sound right now. I am originally from sound, or so I've been told. I have been friends with the hokage since my first visit here with him. Itachi-kun is a close friend of mine and a guardian. He is like my second father if you will. I have to obey him like I would my real father."

"I get it. So this man, Itachi, is important to you and if you disobey him you are basically disobeying your dad, and you never want to do that."

"That is correct." Sakura said smiling.

"Well, we're here. This is the Uchiha manor."

Sakura stepped around the corner of the building and her mouth was left agape. This was the biggest house she'd seen in this village! It reminded her so much of her own home. A light was on and a shadow moved in front of it. Sakura pulled out her kunai and silently walked closer to the door of the house. She hid her kunai carefully and knocked on the door.

After the second time she knocked it opened. A boy about her age was standing there dressed in a blue high collar shirt and khaki like pants. He reminded her immediately of Itachi, but she knew better.

"Hello Uchiha-san, I am Sakura. It is a pleasure to meet you. I will be living with you until I leave back to sound."

The boy looked startled at first but changed his look back to the cool passive block that he had spent so many years to perfect. This girl to him was different. She was nice and polite and didn't look half bad, but her motions and eyes and attitude held something different to him.

"Hn"

"Itachi-kun was right you are his little brother, there is no mistaking it."

"How do you know my brother?"

"I trained with him and he is a dear friend of my fathers."

"Hn"

"So where is my stuff?"

"In your new room. Come on I'll show you."

He stepped aside and closed the door as soon as she was in. She took off her shoes and followed him down several hallways, and stair cases before she finally reached her room in the south wing.

Everything was inside already unpacked and put away correctly. Her bathroom was just like the one back home and she loved the feel her room had. Sasuke watched the girl move around the room with so much speed it surprised him.

"Uchiha-san, this is perfect…thank-you! I feel like I am back at home in sound!"

"Whatever."

"Uchiha-san you are not pleased that I am staying here with you are you. You wish that I would go find some one else to live with and leave you alone, correct?"

'_What is this girl a mind reader?'_ "I don't care just do not annoy me or I will throw you out!"

"Understood Uchiha-san. Am I allowed to leave to go eat some ramen with Naruto?"

"Hn…Whatever."

"Thank-you!" Sakura said leaving him in a flash. Before she left though she was fast enough to give him a small peck on the cheek, something that all girls dreamed to do.

* * *

**A/N: I've been wanting to write this for sometime now but I have been swamped with work. I beta read and I have school! The other stories will be put on hold and if you want a list of the stories that I am putting on hold then just email me or ask! Please Review **


	2. A New Life, and An Old Memory

**Sound Princess**

_**A/N: **__**So this new story is going to be a hit! Yes! I've had some people review this story and I thank you graciously. The paring isn't clear yet, but I'm talking it over with Mistrarose, and we've come up with some ideas…as for now it will be a mystery. Try to guess it.**_

_**-OOO-**_

**Previous…**

"_Thank-you!" Sakura said leaving him in a flash. Before she left though she was fast enough to give him a small peck on the cheek, something that all girls dreamed to do. _

-OOO-

Sakura walked down the half deserted street with a happy Naruto beside her whistling. The silence between them was not tense, or awkward at all. Instead it was more serene and peaceful. Sakura enjoyed her little time with Naruto. It reminded her of when she was with Kabuto.

She was looking up that the moon and how bright it was. It was the night of the full moon, the same moon that hung over head when she was abandoned. Sakura was more beautiful at night then she was during the day. Naruto noticed this too.

He watched how her long hair would move with the smallest caress of the wind, and how silky smooth her porcelain white skin was. Naruto felt a burst of heat from deep within himself while looking at his friend and quickly turned away.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, is this the place?" Sakura asked stopping suddenly and taking his hand in hers.

Naruto looked down at their joined hands and blushed. He felt the warmness again and this time he liked it. "Yeah. This is my favorite place to get ramen. I hope you like it." He said moving back a curtain and taking a seat helping Sakura to hers.

They talked and chatted while they ate, neither one of them wanting the night to end. Naruto was on his fourth bowl while Sakura was on her first still. A couple of minutes later a boy the same age as them maybe a little older sat beside Sakura.

He was a little taller then Naruto but held the same expression as Sasuke. Sakura noticed how his hair was a dark rich brown color and reached the middle of his back in a low ponytail. He wore a tan shirt and a pair of shorts that ended at his knees. His left arm and leg was wrapped in bandages while his others weren't.

"Hi. I'm Sakura."

The boy glanced over at her and shrugged his shoulders. His eyes betrayed him more than his movements. He saw her and almost had a heart attack. She was like a goddess.

"I'm Neji."

"It's nice to meet you Neji-sama…I hope that we become good friends."

"You do not have to be so formal, Sakura-san. Neji-san would suffice."

"Oh, but I must…I have just met you and you are apart of the Hyuga clan, correct. You are not a main branch but your still part of that clan, and that puts you as one of my superiors."

The startled Hyuga looked at the girl basked in the eerie moonlight and couldn't help but smile at her. She was a new he could tell, but there was something mysterious…dark…sinister about her and her chakra.

"As you wish Sakura-san. It's been a pleasure talking to you, good night." he said paying her bill and leaving in a flash of thin air. Sakura smiled and for once felt giddy and carefree.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay? Do you need to go home?" Naruto asked paying his own bill and looking at the girl concerned. Sakura was too happy and free to notice him. She hopped off the stool and walked back to the Uchiha manor with an awe struck Naruto following.

"Good night Sakura-chan, see you later." Naruto said hugging her. She kissed his cheek and walked into Sasuke's house.

Sasuke was sitting in the kitchen eating a tomato. He was sitting on the counter shaking salt heavily on it. Sakura stopped in front of him and took the salt out of his hands. He furrowed his brows at her and jumped down.

"What did you do that for?" He yelled at her reaching for the salt.

"Too much salt will kill you. It is unhealthy, even with a tomato."

"Do I look like I care? Here I'll answer for you, no!" Sasuke said advancing toward her. Sakura smiled a sweet innocent smile before crushing the salt shaker in her hand letting all the salt fall to the trash can behind her. Sasuke grabbed her arms and jerked her to his chest an angry growl escaping from his chest.

"Your going to regret that…"

"Not really Sasuke-san. I'm not afraid of you, nor am I afraid of your brother."

Sasuke tightened his grip on her arm. "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY BROTHER?" he yelled at her getting even more pissed. He dismissed it the first time she said it thinking she didn't know any better, but now it was like she was taunting him.

"Itachi-kun is my god father, he helped my father by raising me to be strong, just like himself. Now if you please, release me this instant!" Sakura said back with as much force as Sasuke's yell.

He let her go but not before giving her a warning, "Never speak my sorry brother's name in this house, ever!"

He turned around and left Sakura standing there in the kitchen amused. She was surprised that Itachi had gotten to Sasuke this much. She was happy that Itachi wishes were coming true, an she would make sure that they did.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sakura was the first to wake up in the Uchiha manor. She untied her hair from the bun she had put it in and walked to the bathroom to brush it out. If there was anything she cared about more than Itachi was her hair.

It was long and ended about around her hips and was as smooth as silk if not smoother. Itachi loved to brush her hair for her and put it up in funny hair do's. Sakura was still dressed in her pajamas which wasn't a lot.

She had on a black lacy bra and a pair of red lacy thong like type underwear. That was it. No shirt over it, and no pants on. Just that. When she exited the bathroom and roamed around the house she found the kitchen. The place of all food.

Her cat-like eyes narrowed in pleasure and she sauntered over to the fridge. Her stomach growled in protest of not being fed. She could smell the food before she even got to the fridge. Her mouth watered at the smell of her favorite food…strawberries.

Sasuke woke up stretching and popping his back. He slept fairly nice for once since the slaughter of his clan. For some reason he felt happy…not the happy that comes and goes but the happy feeling that stays and lasts in your heart. He pulled back his covers and stood up breathing in deep.

There was something different about this morning and Sasuke knew it as soon as he smelled strawberries and other breakfast items being prepared. His mind wondered over to his 'dream' he had last night about a girl.

It wasn't normal for the Uchiha to dream and for him to dream about a girl meant something to him. This girl wasn't normal at all. She had pink cherry blossom hair that looked as soft as silk, and stunning green catlike eyes that attracted him to her even more.

'_I wonder why I dreamed about a girl that looked like that anyway? There is no one and I mean no one that could ever fit that description. Especially a girl.'_

His hair was perfect and he put on a shirt before leaving his room to go find what the smells were that protruded from the kitchen. Sasuke rubbed sleep from his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. What was funny was the fact that if Sakura wasn't in her underwear Sasuke would've never noticed her.

The table was loaded with food fit for a king. Everything was beautifully prepared and placed on the table. Glasses were filled with milk, orange juice, grape juice, and some red liquid. Sasuke looked around at the food and heard his stomach growl.

"Good morning Sasuke-san, I hope you slept well." a beautifully pitched voice spoke.

Sasuke looked around and saw her… the girl in his dreams…standing right there in front of him, clad in nothing but a bra and a thong like type underwear. Her hair was the same length and for some reason or another it was pink. Not black, Pink.

"W-w-who are you?" Sasuke finally stuttered out.

"You do not remember Sasuke-san? I though that you of all people would remember me. I am Sakura, the girl that is living with you for the time being."

"Hn."

"That is what I would expect from an Uchiha such as yourself this early in the morning, a simple 'Hn'." Sakura mocked while preparing his plate of breakfast food just as nice as it was on the table. She brought it to him and placed it in front of him before bowing and walking away.

Sasuke watched the girl walk away from him and he swore that the mornings would turn into his favorite time of day. He started to eat his food and as soon as it entered his mouth a feeling washed over him that he enjoyed.

His taste buds were in heaven while his body was going through hell. He loved the food just like any other person would, but the sight in front of him made it hard to stay and eat the heavenly food.

Sakura was in her own little world. She was leaning in the corner of the counter with a small plate in her hand loaded with strawberries. She had whip cream on another plate beside her on the counter. As soon as she would pick up one of the berries she would dip it in the cream and bring it to her mouth, sucking it off before biting into it and finally eating the berry.

Sasuke was in a full stair now. His eyes never left Sakura for one minute. He still ate his food and drank all of his drinks, but never once looking at it. Sakura looked up finally from the mountain of red food she was eating and locked eyes with Sasuke.

Sakura had to admit that if she looked at the younger Uchiha long enough she could see a younger Itachi. His eyes were a soulless as Itachi-kun's were but his held some emotions still, while Itachi-kun's only held one thing to her, love.

It is true that Itachi did have hatred, and was harsh to people all the time, but never to Sakura. He was always happy around her and never once was hateful to her. He loved Sakura more than anything in the world. She was like his life, and if she died he would too.

"Did you want a strawberry Sasuke-san?"

"Hn."

"I take that as a 'no, leave me alone'." Sakura said eating her last strawberry dipped in whip cream.

Sasuke watched as she soundlessly cleaned up her mess and walked out of the room. When he heard her door close, Sasuke let out a breath of air that he didn't know he was holding. The feeling in his lower regions were not going away, sooner or later he was going to have to go to the bathroom to relive himself.

Sakura went to the shower and took a quick bath. She quickly dresses herself in the same outfit as she did before and went back to the kitchen. Her mind was not on the ball at all. She was deeply lost in an old memory of her father. Her eyes were glassed over and her lips were slightly parted.

' _Trees the size of sky scrapers surrounded Orochimaru and his little girl Sakura who was 5 years old. She walked quietly behind her father and never made a sound, which was not normal for most kids her age._

_She listened to the nature surrounding her and soon was lost in it's magic. The way the birds would sing and chirp intrigued her. The clouds were moving across the evening sky casting long shadows everywhere you could look. The cold night was almost there, it was nipping at their heals._

_Sakura stopped when her father did. He looked back at her and smiled an evil grin. She knew that glace very well, it was the one her father gave her when she had to carry out a mission that involved killing._

"_Whom shall I be killing tonight father?"_

"_You will be entering that small village over there," He spoke softly moving closer to her, holding her in his arms, and showing her the village. It was the village that she had been to that same day with Kabuto-san._

_It was very small with just the necessities. Kabuto bought herbs there earlier and Sakura tagged along. She made some friends there too. One was a boy, he was tall for a five year old and had short black hair spiked up all around. His eyes were a beautiful purplish color mixed with green._

_He and Sakura spent the day together, and became fast friends. They enjoyed each others company. His name was Yasuaki. He was sweet, caring, understanding, and most of all would listen to Sakura when she talked. _

"_Yes, father…"_

"_And when you do enter that village you will kill every person you see. Everyone will be killed, and no one will get away. I want you to do that, can you?"_

"_Yes, Father." Sakura said taking out a kunai to do the mission her father assigned her. If she had to kill every person she saw, she only prayed that Yasuaki never showed his face, but that was impossible._

_He was the first one she killed. She ran into his arms and smiled and hugged him. He did the same before placing her back down. She regretted this with her heart, but her father was law. She reached up and pushed the kunai under his throat before he knew what happened.'_

"Sakura-san!"

Said girl blinked once before shaking her head to get rid of the mental images. No matter how hard she tried to forget him she couldn't.

"Hai?"

"Let's go to school."

"Hai, Sasuke-san." Sakura said picking her up bento box, following the said Uchiha to school.

**A/N: This was the hardest chapter to write because I've been going through a lot lately. I've been scheming with a fellow writer named Mistrarose on this for a while, and the whole dream thing was mostly her idea, I just kind of added my little kick to it. **

**Sakura is not a slut in my story at all. The reason she was wearing that when she woke up was because she forgot that Sasuke was there, and it being too late to change sucked it up and wore it.**

**I'm sorry if Sasuke wasn't mad before when Sakura mentioned his brothers name but maybe this will clear it up. I kind of wanted some reason for him to get mad. **

**Other than that if you have any questions please ask me, and I will answer them with out revealing too much, but as for the next chapter that will be between me and Mistrarose because I will need some more ideas.**

**Review Please…**

**P.S I do not own Naruto at all, but I do own a snake.**


	3. Begining new friendships, and maybe more

**_Sound Princess_**

**_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I really enjoy listening back on what you think about this story. I hope some things are more understood now that this is the third chapter! Enjoy and this one is for all of those people that helped. _**

* * *

**_This is dedicated to two people. One is as close to me as a sister and the other is my brother. I hope that this story is good and both of you like it. Both of you have helped me through hard times full of broken hearts, love, and friendship. Kakashi-chan…A.K.A…Mistrarose…you are like a sister to me and pert of our little group and always will._**

**_Itachi-kun…A.K.A. My brother Yoh…you have helped me through think and thin, and through a long life time of ruff nights. Thanks a bunch and you too Mistrarose…_**

* * *

**Where we last left our story…**

"_Let's go to school."_

"_Hai, Sasuke-san." Sakura said picking her up bento box, following the said Uchiha to school._

**

* * *

When she arrived in the academy the teacher she met was a tall man with his hair in a pony tail that looked like a pineapple. Sasuke left her as soon as he was near the gate. There was no way in hell he was going to get caught walking with a girl!**

Sakura did not mind at all. It was normal for her to be left alone to figure things out. Her father did it all the time. She was kind of glad herself that he left. Her mind wanted to replay what she did 7 years ago. That was never her lucky number.

"Hello, you must be our new student, Sakura." The teacher said shaking her hand and giving her a big smile.

"Hello and yes I am. It is nice to meet you."

"Oh, I am so sorry…where my manners are. My name is Iruka, and I will be assigning you in squads today, I wish that I could have taught you like I have everyone else. You seem like you know a lot about being a ninja."

Sakura faked a smile again and nodded her head. She was still thinking about that past memory and was not really listening to Iruka at all. You would think that he would have picked up on that but he never did.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei. My father taught me a lot and so did my friends. I am very talented in many ways."

"I bet you are, and I hope that you are assigned into a good cell of people that will bring you up and not down."

"It does not matter what cell I am placed in, or who is in it and how strong they are. All that matters is that we have good team work and help each other out when it is needed." Sakura said locking her eyes with his.

Iruka smiled and nodded his head. She was right in so many ways that it scared him. Most kids are judge mental about who they are placed into teams with and fight about it. She did not. He would have to keep his eye on her.

"Iruka-sensei, does class start now?"

"No. You have a good twenty to thirty minutes before I am ready to start."

"Thank you." Sakura said politely bowing and dismissing herself.

"Oh, Sakura before you come into the class please knock. I want all the kids in there before you get there so it will be a surprise."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei!"

* * *

Sakura walked outside and spotted a bunch of kids her age and maybe older talking and playing. She could tell that some of them had kekkai genkai's while others were just good ninja. She did not approach them, instead she found a swing tied to a tree and sat next to it.

The wind was blowing only slightly but enough to move her hair to the side a little. She felt how warm it was and how cool the wind felt to her already pale white skin. She was sitting in the shade of the tree and closed her cat green eyes letting her mind wonder.

_.:Flashback:._

_A little girl no older than the age of 8 sat next to the head of a very powerful clan. The Kagura clan to be exact. Her hair was a pink color that resembled that of a sunset. Her eyes were looking at a boy way older than her._

_His hair was white and had red ties in it. His eyes were the same as hers only they were not catlike. He had two dots above his eyebrows and had a light lavender shirt on that had a long cut in the center. _

_The shirt could be easily taken off his shoulders because of his kekkai genkai. His face was sharp like a statue and hard. Sakura though that he was very beautiful to look at, and regretted that she was going to kill his clan._

"_Sakura-hime…this is our strongest Kagura. Kimimmaro. "_

"_Ohayo, Kimimmaro-san. I am Sakura. It's nice to meet you." Sakura said bowing respectfully. He too bowed to her and the head of the clan left. Sakura turned her attention to Kimimmaro and tilted her head to the side._

_Kimimaro was puzzled…no one has ever shown him this much respect before. It was a first. This small, cute, angelic, like girl was actually respectful to him. He smiled for the first time at her and held his hand out for her. She took it and he led her around his clan's home. _

_.:End Flashback:._

Sakura opened her eyes and got up. The other kids were already gone, and Sakura was alone. She actually liked the silent coldness of being alone. It was something she got from her father.

She got up and did a bunch of hand signs before leaving the shade of the tree in a beautiful whirl wind of red metallic blood.

She transported to the inside of the class room just as Iruka was telling everyone that there was a new student. All the kids stared at her in wonder. Sakura looked around the room at all the kids, some of who she saw earlier.

There was a girl with long blond hair wearing a purple outfit and a boy that was what to her looked like a lazy jack ass. She spotted a boy that was slightly big and was eating his life away with a bag of chips.

Sakura inwardly cringed at the sight. There is no way that a normal person could eat all that and get sick, especially herself because she never ate that much.

'**That is just nasty. No one should be allowed to eat other people outta food.'**

'_I agree. Well, look at every one else here. There not really that strong.'_

'**Remember what Itachi-kun told us.'**

'_Hai. He said to never underestimate a person no matter what they look like, because looks could kill.'_

'**That is right. Some of these people are kind of weak, I'll give you that, but others are not. Do not be foolish.'**

'_Hai, I will not be foolish like Sasuke-san.'_

"This is Sakura. She is our new student. Please treat her kindly." Iruka said smiling at the other kids.

"Sakura is there anything you would like to tell us about yourself?"

"No. Not unless someone has a question for me to answer." She said turning back to face the rookie 9

Hands went into the air and people were making sounds for them to get picked. Almost everyone had a question for her, and it kind of over whelmed her. Sakura pointed to the girl she saw earlier and nodded her head.

"Hi. I am Yamanaka, Ino. I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Sasuke-kun. He is mine."

"Hai, Yamanaka-san. You can have him all your heart desires."

Then Sakura pointed to a boy sitting in front of her. He had a dog on his head and triangle markings on his cheeks.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan. I am Inuzuka, Kiba."

"Ohayo Inuzuka-san, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Kiba blushed at her kindness and turned away a little so she wouldn't see. He hid it well before asking her his question.

"Sakura-chan, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

All that guys in the room perked up at that and raised their hands. Sasuke looked at them all and scowled. They had no right to ask her such personal questions, especially about her love life! They were all like a bunch of lions and she was the meat.

'_It's not like I care anyway. Sakura is not that special at all. All she can do is slow me down, and get in the way.'_

Sasuke could not help but look at the girl. His eyes caught her features and clothes and in a matter of seconds he realized a horrible truth: Sakura was beautiful.

Her hair which is much like her fathers ends about to her mid-back, and lies to one side covering up one eye almost. Her hair was not the black that he was used to seeing, no, it was pink. A faded bubble gum like pink that drew in everyone's attention.

She was wearing black long sleeve leather like jacket that ended under her rather large breasts. It was laced in the front and had pictures of snakes running up the side of her sleeves. Her snowy white dead like skin could be seen and her stomach was lean with muscles.

Sakura was not a very girly girl and never in her life has been. Orochimaru, no matter how many times he has tried, could never ever get her to care much about her looks. She only cared about her looks when she needed to impress someone important, or it was for a mission.

Black pants that matched her jacket and had chains buckles and holsters was what she wore instead of a skirt. Her shoes were black and had a small heel to them. Her pants were not skin tight but they were a little tight and were a little on the low side.

All in all she looked like she could kick ass and take names, but her face took away from that. Who would ever think that a little girl with the most beautiful smile and eyes could kill. That was where a lot of people went wrong.

* * *

"One more question for Sakura and then class will begin." Iruka said smiling at how much the class already liked the new girl.

Sasuke knew that he was going to hate himself for this later but decided that it would be worth it in the end.

"Sakura."

"Hai, Sasuke-san."

"Where do you live?"

"I live with you Sasuke-san…" Sakura simply replied with no emotion on her face. All the guys in the room were shocked. If Sakura didn't like Sasuke then why was she living with him?

"Temporarily." Sakura added.

That calmed down the boy population in the room and Sasuke got a little jealous. He knew that she would only be there temporarily but did she have to tell everyone else too? He wanted to have some bragging rights.

"Now, Sakura, will you please sit down in an empty seat. I am about to reveal who is on whose team."

Sakura nodded her head and faced the room again. It seemed like every guy in the room suddenly had a 'free' seat by them. Sasuke scowled at them all for how obvious they were. Sakura was not a toy and she was not theirs.

'_Whoa…whoa…whoa…did I just lay clam to Sakura? Some girl that I met the other day that has somehow met my brother and is living with me just for now? She can not have this affect on me. I need to get stronger, and she will hold me back.'_

"Do you mind if I sit here Naruto-kun?" Sakura kindly asked a boy clad in orange clearly not paying attention to the class at all. Naruto shook his head and smiled slyly. Sakura set this up and he knew it.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, how was your morning?"

"It was nice, thank you for asking Naruto-kun. How was yours?"

"It was as always, quiet." Naruto said breaking his eye contact with her and glancing down. He was envious of Sasuke. Why should Sasuke get to have a happier life while he, himself, has to still be alone and shunned.

"Naruto-kun, can I stay with you tonight?"

"Nani?"

Naruto had a priceless look on his face. It made Sakura laugh and her sweet, innocent, childish laugh carried through all the ears in the room like the wind. Boys sighed and girls 'humph' when Sakura finished. She really did catch the eyes of many that day.

* * *

"Team 7 will be: Sakura, Uzumaki, Naruto, and Uchiha, Sasuke." Iruka said looking into the crowd of kids. He smiled when he saw there reactions. All the girls excluding Sakura were either mad or sad. While all the guys excluding Naruto and Sasuke were pissed.

'_Wow…it's only been a couple of minutes and Sakura already has guys wanting her and girls envying her. I wonder what she is like in a team.'_

Sasuke's heart jumped when Iruka called his name to be on the same team as Sakura. This would give him more of a chance with her and he can keep his eye on her at all times now and have an excuse.

"Team 7 you are dismissed from the class and will eat lunch together while you wait on your teacher."

All three kids nodded and left the room. They walked until they were in a shaded area outside near the red bridge and ate. Sakura ate quietly never speaking unless spoken too. Sasuke noticed how proper she was with her movements, talking, and eating.

"Sakura, where did you learn to eat like that?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

"I was taught by my father. He told me that boys do not date girls that act like whores, and have no class. So he taught me how to sit, eat, sleep, and live like a proper young lady. I chooses to follow it or not."

"Who is your father?"

"That is classified information that I can not tell Sasuke-san."

Sasuke didn't say any more. He didn't need too. His face said it all for him. He was curious about Sakura's past and her in particular. Naruto didn't say anything to her about her father. He knew how much it must hurt to live away from a loved one, and one that was as close to her too. She must be going through a lot.

"So…Sakura-chan, we don't know a lot about you. Would you mind telling us about yourself?" Naruto asked giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"My name is Sakura, I do not know what my last name is, and I have a special kekkai genkai. My favorite color is red and black mixed, and I have only one dream in my life right now that I must fulfill. I hate people that are avengers and want nothing but power, and I love snakes."

"Wow Sakura-chan that was a lot. Can you tell us what your dream is?"

"Hai. My dream is to serve my favorite weasel. He is the reason why I am here after all, and I love him with my heart."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for making it so short, but I like to stop it here because it gives ppl a chance to think about what or what might not happen. Remember it my story so ANYTHING is possible. Reviews are welcome, but no flames. Thanks so much for all the reviews!**


	4. Dancing, Boys, and a new man

_**Sound Princess**_

**Thank you all for the reviews, for some who are wondering why on earth a story like this is is M then I have your answer. This story is M because of situations and characters that will appear in the future. I will leave a warning now so you know what to look for.**

**This story is dedicated to Mistrarose and my brother Itachi-kun A.K.A Yoh.**

* * *

**Where we left off…**

"_Hai. My dream is to serve my favorite weasel. He is the reason why I am here after all, and I love him with my heart."_

**Now on to the story…**

Naruto and Sasuke had no clue what that meant. Weasel, what did she mean by that? A weasel is an animal. Why is she in love with an animal?

"Sakura-chan, that is crazy. You can't love a weasel. It's an animal, not a human."

"Not my weasel Naruto-kun."

Sasuke eyed Sakura from a side glance. The only logical answer for a weasel that he new was Itachi, but that was the name of his brother and there is no way that Sakura could mean his brother…right.

"Sakura…" Sasuke started in his regular monotone voice, "tonight we need to talk."

"I can not do that Sasuke-san, I am sorry that you did not get informed of this yet but I am going to stay with Naruto-kun tonight."

His voice rose to an angry yell, "No you are not. You are told to live at my compound by the hokage and now you want to disobey him to go stay with this…baka for one night? Sakura I though that you would have known better than this. What would your father think…what would your weasel think?"

Sakura stopped eating and looked at Sasuke like a dear caught in the headlights. Her cat like eyes were glossed over and you could see in them all her emotions. She was scared and worried. Sasuke realized that he had just won, again.

"Your right Sasuke-san. I am sorry Naruto-kun, but I can not stay with you tonight. Sasuke-san is right. I would be disobeying the hokage himself and that is wrong in my fathers eyes. I hope you can understand."

"I can't believe that you are going to listen to that bastard with no though at all. He is lying can't you see it. The hokage didn't command for you to live at the Uchiha compound, he just told you to stay there!" Naruto yelled jumping up and turning red from all the frustration.

"Ne, Naruto-kun…he actually told me that I was to live at the Uchiha estate until further notice."

* * *

**Back in the school room…**

Naruto snapped his flustered face to Sasuke and yelled at the top of his lungs at the dark depressing Uchiha, "How cans a bastard like you even take pride in this. Sakura-chan is not a toy, and she is not some plaything! Don't treat her as one!"

"Hn."

"Will both of you two stop fighting? This is neither the time nor the place to fight this out. We are supposed to be waiting on our new sensei and all you two are doing is yelling. Please behave yourselves." Sakura said hitting both boys into separate corners of the room.

'_Damn. Sakura can hit that is for sure. I bet she used chakra in that hit. There is no way that one person is that strong.'_

'_I wish that Sakura-chan can see what Sasuke-teme is doing to her. There is no way that I will let him harm the only thing…girl…person to listen and notice me!'_

After some time of peace and quite Sakura pulled out her I-pod and began to listen to music. She kept her eyes on both boys, but while listening to My Chemical Romance's song: The Sharpest Lives.

She tapped her foot to the beat and soon she was singing in a beautiful voice that drew in Sasuke and Naruto's attention right away.

'_There's a place in the dark where the animals go_

_You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow _

_Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands_

_Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo_

_I've really been on a bender and it shows_

_So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?_

_Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_A kiss and I will surrender_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

_A light to burn all the empires_

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires_

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me'_

She changed the song after a while and started to sing _Feed Back_ by _Janet Jackson…_

_Light Skin, Dark Skin, My Asian Persuasion,I Got them all that's why these girls out here hatin_

_Cause I'm sexy_

_Do you like my style_

_Yeah that sexy sexy sexy_

_Like I rock it down_

_Y__eah that sexy sexy sexy_

_You can work me out_

_Yeah that sexy sexy sexy_

_Let me show you how_

_Yeah that sexy sexy sexy_

Sakura absent mindedly got up and started to dance. Every time she listened to this song she danced, and she did it in a way that could draw in any man's attention, and could turn a gay man straight. But she wasn't sluttish at all.

_So here's my demonstration_

_A peep show_

_Tonight my body's an exhibition baby_

_Though it's on display don't be scared toTouch It, It said s__o_

_So come and get it babe_

_Strum me like a guitar blow out my amplifier_

_When you hear some feedback keep going take it higher_

_Crank it up give it to me come__on_

_Crank it up give it to me come on_

_I'm gonna feedback feedback oh_

_Feedback feedback oh_

_Crank it up give it to me come on_

_Crank it up give it to me come on_

_I'm gonna feedback feedback oh_

_Feedback feedback oh_

_Light Skin, Dark Skin, My Asian Persuasion,I Got them all that's why these girls out here hatin_

_Cause I'm sexy_

_Do you like my style_

_Yeah that sexy sexy sexy_

_Like I rock it down_

_Yeah that sexy sexy sexy_

_You can work me out_

_Yeah that sexy sexy sexy_

_Let me show you how_

_Yeah that sexy sexy sexy_

Her hair moved with her body in the opposite way and her hips popped. She had a smile across her face and in her mind she was in heaven.

_Before we go any more further_

_Let me put you up on this secret babe_

_I got novelties so appeasing_

_Feed my fetish please_

_Satisfy me babe_

_Strum me like a guitar blow out my amplifier_

_When you hear some feedback keep going take it higher_

_Crank it up give it to me come on_

_Crank it up give it to me come on_

_I'm gonna feedback feedback oh_

_Feedback feedback oh_

_Crank it up give it to me come on_

_Crank it up give it to me come on_

_I'm gonna feedback feedback oh_

_Feedback feedback oh_

_You like it how I work my spine_

_Got you feeling all hypnotized (hypnotized)_

_I gotta body like a CL5_

_Make a wanna test drive but I'm so on fire_

_Flyer than a pelican find another chick better than I don't see her_

_Cause my swag is serious_

_Something heavy like a first day period_

_Strum me like a guitar blow out my amplifier_

_When you hear some feedback keep going take it higher_

_Crank it up give it to me come on_

_Crank it up give it to me come on_

_I'm gonna feedback feedback oh_

_Feedback feedback oh_

_Strum me like a guitar blow out my amplifier_

_When you hear some feedback keep going take it higher_

_Crank it up give it to me come on_

_Crank it up give it to me come on_

_I'm gonna feedback feedback oh_

_Feedback feedback oh_

_Crank it up give it to me come on_

_Crank it up give it to me come on_

_I'm gonna feedback feedback oh_

_Feedback feedback oh'_

Sakura was finished singing but she kept listening to the music unaware of the two boys that she hit in to the corner.

* * *

**Sasuke's Point of view…**

Her eyes were exotic just like her when she came in the class. Her hair was long and I loved it, but I'd never admit that to anyone. Her outfit was appealing in many ways, but none of it looked sluttish at all. That surprised me. Most girls here looked like sluts and have dated every guy except me and Naruto.

What really got my attention was when she would look up at us and scan the room. She looked so much like a snake with her grayish white skin and eyes that reminded me of cats. I tuned out the rest of the room because I do not want to hear any question that they ask her.

When I heard Kiba ask her if she had a boy friend I wanted to stand up and point and shout and scream, '_I am her boyfriend. So all you other guys leave her the hell alone.'_ but I didn't. I had too much pride to do that.

Now all of us are in the classroom waiting on our lazy ass teacher to get here. Naruto and I got into a fight and now we're in the corner because Sakura punched us and that was where we landed. That girl is a mystery, but she does have some power.

I was burning a whole into the wall when I heard it. A beautiful angelic voice singing. It was nothing that I have ever herd before; so pure, perfect, innocent. My head turned to Sakura and I saw that Naruto was watching her too. She was singing, simply singing, but that was enough to draw our attention.

Her eyes were closed and she was leaning back in the chair listening to her I-pod. After a while I saw her change the song and she got up. I don't even think that she knew she was up dancing. Her body was swaying with her voice and she looked hot.

I felt the same warmth come over that I felt that morning. Tightness in my pants had me worried, but my onix eyes would not leave her body for one second. I could hear the song and its beat through her I-pod and she was on it.

I'd never felt like this before. I wanted to go join her, dance beside her, sing with her, and be with her. I felt my body moving on its own and I could not stop it.

* * *

**Regular Point of View…**

Sakura pulled out her I-pod speakers and placed them on the desk. She flipped through some songs before she finally played her weasel's favorite song. _Sexy Back _by_ Justin Timberlake._

When the song started to play the door of the room opened. Two men stood there. One had white hair spiked and a mask covering half of his face. He was reading an Icha Icha Paradise book, and his one eye was grinning. The other man was tall like the book reader, but he showed his face. As soon as the light hit his dark shaded face Sakura's heart started to beat faster.

The other man had long black hair tied in a low ponytail with his bangs framing his face. She locked eyes with him and screamed inside. His eyes were a dark onix black with a hint of blue. He had two lines that looked like age lines under his eyes.

"Itachi-kun…is…is that really…you?" Sakura asked trembling in her shoes.

The man shifted his body his deep sexy voice replied, "Hai, Sakura-chan."

* * *

**A/N: See when I said ANYTHING can and probably WILL HAPPEN I meant it. This story still has no paring but this is not a Sakura and everyone story. The matching up will come at the end and will shock everyone! I can't wait to reveal it. There are and will be clues in the story of who it will be so start rereading and try to guess. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Hidden thoughts

**Sound Princess**

**A/N: OK, so this is the 5****th**** chapter of this new story and every one that has read it is asking me what the parings are. This time folks you're going to have to find out. There is a paring, and there will be a triangle. Your job as a faithful reader this time is to figure out who is with whom. You can do it I know you can.**

* * *

**This story is dedicated to Mistrarose a very good and close friend of mine and my brothers. She is always there to listen and talk to when ever I need her. Thank you a lot and I hope that you enjoy this one, Kakashi-chan!**

**Also this story is dedicated to my brother, Yoh. He has been a help though out this and I would like to thank him. Itachi-kun, you better enjoy this like Mistrarose does.**

* * *

**Where we left off in our plot…**

"_Itachi-kun…is…is that really…you?" Sakura asked trembling in her shoes. _

_The man shifted his body his deep sexy voice replied, "Hai, Sakura-chan."_

**On to the story!**

The room was dead quiet, and you could only hear the people inside breathing. Sakura was beside herself. Her weasel, the man that she devoted most of her life to, was right in front of her. She wanted so bad to run into his warm arms like she used to, but sadly…she knew better than to do that. It was not the correct time to show emotions now. That act of affection would have to wait for later.

"Kids, this is Uchiha, Itachi." The man beside him reading that orange book said not looking up.

"I already know who he is…" spat Sasuke with hate in his eyes directed toward his brother. Itachi actually looked amused at his antics and chuckled, "Ah, my foolish little brother, what a pleasure to meet you again. I can see that you have not forgotten."

"Hn."

"Foolish little brother, you can not run from the past and what happened. Surely you know that."

"Hn."

Sakura could not take anymore of the disrespect Sasuke was showing Itachi. She was ready to pound his living brains out. There was nothing stopping her, but Itachi.

"Sasuke-san, the respect that you are lacking toward your brother is very unbecoming, especially from an Uchiha such as yourself." Sakura said walking to stand in between both of them. Sasuke's eyes followed her and he felt ashamed that she had to see this side of him.

"Sakura, if you only knew what he did to me you would not be defending him."

"I wouldn't?" Sakura said as dumbly as she could muster.

"No, you wouldn't. He killed our whole clan. Every single one of them, dead, slaughtered like animals…even our own parents." The rooms feeling change to that of anxiety in a matter of seconds. Sakura could tell that it hurt for Sasuke to remember what Itachi had done, but she knew that he had a good reason.

"Sasuke-san, I already know what Itachi-kun has done. I also know that revenge will not solve anything. If you want to kill Itachi-kun so bad, what is stopping you from accomplishing your task now?"

"Nothing is, Sakura."

Sasuke's face changed drastically. It was no longer the stoic face. It was now one of hatred and malice. He took one step forward and was thrown back into the stone wall. When his vision cleared he saw Sakura standing near him in a fighting stance.

"What the hell are you doing Sakura? Get out of the way before you get hurt. This will only be a minute." Sasuke yelled standing back up and wiping blood from his mouth. Sakura did not move, she grabbed a kunai out from her pouch and eyed Sasuke.

"No one, and I mean no one, will harm or show disrespect to Itachi-kun. I will not allow it as long as there is a breath in my body." Sakura said with anger in her voice.

"Sakura-chan, come to me, my beautiful flower, you have not changed at all from the time that I have left." He said holding out his arms. Sakura put away her kunai and turned around to Itachi. She walked quietly to Itachi and let him wrap his arms around her and hug her.

"It has only been one day Itachi-kun, you could not have been that worried that quick, could you?" Sakura said breaking the hug to look into his eyes. Oh, she has missed seeing the sharingan at night and during the day. Sasuke did not possess the lovely sharingan that Sakura grew up with.

"Sakura-chan, I will always miss you when you are not at my side, remember what I always told you." Itachi said caressing her cheek. Sakura smiled and nodded her head.

"I remember. You always said to me, 'Sakura, Sakura, my beautiful Sakura, you are the life of mine, and the girl in my dreams, with out you I am nothing short of a killer, Sakura, Sakura, one day we will be together." Sakura said like she had said that over and over again. Itachi smiled at her and only her. He hugged her again and whispered into her ear, _"Sakura-chan, as fair as light, but as dark as night. When shall you ever see me?"_

He looked back up to the others in the room. Sasuke was seething with resentment. His body was tense and his hands were closed in fists to tight that his knuckles were white like Sakura's skin. Sasuke's mouth was tight as well with teeth clenched, jaw tight, and lips in a thin line.

Naruto was confused, and no one wanted to explain anything to him yet. No one in the room knew what was really happening anyway. Kakashi was still reading his book but was paying close attention to the people around him.

"What are you doing here Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked finally asking the unanswered question that was on every ones mind.

" Sakura, I am your guardian weather the hokage likes it or not. You are my responsibility, and I have been put in charge of watching over you. I came with Kakashi-san so I could see you again."

Sakura turned to the man reading the book and raised an eyebrow. Her eyes took in all of his appearance and his book.

"Kakashi-sensei, You are our new sensei are you not?"

"Hai."

Sakura smirked and then bowed respectfully to the man in the mask and then went back to Itachi's side like a trained dog. Sasuke watched how she moved around him, and how Itachi would hold Sakura's hand like it was nothing.

" Where will you be staying Itachi-kun?"

" The hokage has rented us a house and we will live in it together like we used to at your fathers. Unless you would like to keep living at the Uchiha manor."

"I like living with Sasuke-san, he may be an ass and have an attitude problem sometimes but he is nice to be around. Would you consider living at the Uchiha manor too, Itachi-kun?"

"Hai, Sakura-chan, I have already talk to the hokage about this, I thought that you would say this, so I went ahead and moved my things to my old room."

Sasuke was even more outraged. He was going to have to live with Itachi! The person that killed everyone dear to him, the one person in the world that ruined his life, and the only brother to have ever betrayed him.

"No." Sasuke said trying to keep his anger in check.

"What do you mean by no, Sasuke-san?"

"No. He is not living with me in the Uchiha manor, and he will not ever again!"

"Sasuke-san, the decision is not up to you, and you do not own the Uchiha manor. Itachi-kun owns it now, not you."

"What are all of ya'll talking about?" Naruto finally asked. Kakashi sighed and stopped the evident fight.

"Kids, Itachi-san, this is enough. We well meet tomorrow at eight in the morning at the red bridge, bring all of your gear, and make sure that you are ready to fight."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said pulling out another kunai and looking at it. She fumbled it around in her soft hands and spun it around her finger. She was in her own world and her face was blank.

Itachi smirked to himself. He knew that look well, very well. That was Sakura's '_I am going to kill something'_ look. Even if she looked like she wasn't paying attention she was. Itachi scanned the room and frowned when he saw his brother giving Sakura a lustful stare.

"Kakashi-san, you doubt Sakura-chan's abilities do you not?" Itachi whispered to the porno reading man.

"She does not look strong, but looks can be deceiving. Right now, she is open for any attack, and would die."

"No, Sakura-chan is always ready. If you do not believe me then try to attack her, or sneak up on her."

"I will. You better be right Itachi-san, I do not want a reason for you to kill me. Your lucky that you are even alive. We only spared your life because of the Hokage."

"I understand, but I trust Sakura-chan. She is stronger than what you think."

Kakashi put away his orange book and took out three kunai. One he placed an explosive tag on and the other had a flash tag. One was blank, and that would be thrown last. Sakura was still not paying attention at all. Sasuke was trying to figure out what was happening, the teacher was attacking Sakura, why?

As soon as Kakashi was in range he threw the flash kunai and let it go off. A bright, blinding flash enveloped Sakura. Before the light went away Kakashi threw the explosive kunai. If Sakura was able to survive the flash kunai the bomb would get her. He only had the last kunai as protection. When the smoke cleared in the room there was Sakura…laying on the floor with a blood puddle coming from her. Her face was bloody and she looked horrible. None of her pale white skin was shown, all of it was bloody.

Her once bright cat-like eyes were dull and slowly dying. Her body was twisted in a weird way, and a lot of her bones were broken, but there on her face was a beautiful smile. Kakashi dropped his last kunai and sank to the floor.

He had just murdered his student. Slowly Kakashi crawled over to her and knelt beside her beat up and bruised body. Sasuke was in shock and wanted to do nothing but cry. Cry because as soon as his life getting good Itachi came and killed it. Sakura was someone special to him, yes, he even admitted it to himself. He cared deeply for her, the spitfire pink headed, beautiful girl.

Instead of crying her went to her side and picked up her hand in his. It was colder than normal for her, and he wanted to trade places with her. This mistake should have never happened! Naruto, he was beyond shock and tears. His body was shaking with all the tears that he shed.

While all of team 7 cried and went to comfort there fallen blossom Itachi stood there smirking. Finally he spoke to them in a voice that was comforting, " Come now, she was just a person, there are more girls out there, and more girls that will be put onto your team. Why weep for one?"

"Sakura was more than just some person…" Sasuke started, "She was the life of this team. With out Sakura this is not even a team. We might have just met her, but no one will be able to replace her…I won't let them."

"Foolish little brother, when you obtain the sharingan maybe you will understand. Sakura-chan, release the genjutsu now!" Itachi said.

Kakashi stopped moving and stood up. This was only a genjutsu? How, it was too real, he didn't even sense it with his sharingan! What ever power this girl, Sakura, held was something big.

"Itachi-san, That was a genjutsu?"

"Hai, it was."

In a matter of minutes the real Sakura showed herself. She was hidden behind Itachi. Sasuke did a double take and shook his head. Naruto was still confused and was still crying. This made no sense at all, but he knew that Sakura was alive.

"I am sorry Kakashi-sensei if that was a mean trick to play. I can never be caught off guard. My father trained me since I was two, I have learned the way of the ninja and more."

"It is fine Sakura-san. I will have to learn my lesson. I will see all of you tomorrow then." Kakashi said before disappearing in a cloud.

Sakura smiled. Her plan worked. It actually worked. She was able to dodge all those hits and still cast genjutsu strong enough to throw off the sharingan. She rummaged through her bag and got out her I-pod. She turned on the song _Get Busy_ by _Sean Paul_. Her ears were filled with the music and she started to dance. It didn't matter that Itachi was in the room or Sasuke was too. She was happy and she was going to get even more happy but dancing again.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were together at home with Itachi. Sakura was now in the room in the middle of Itachi's and Sasuke's. She loved her room, it was dark, cold, and silent. The only time it wasn't was when she was listening to music.

Sasuke was still not happy that Itachi was living with him again. His mind was always on ways to kill him, but he knew that he couldn't even if he wanted to. Every time he tried Sakura would stop him. He was curious as much as he was pissed. The relationship between his brother and the girl that he liked was undefined.

Itachi was in love with this girl, that was a given to him, but what about Sakura? Did she love him, or was she just obeying elders? Sasuke didn't know but was as sure as hell was going to find out.

The day was beautiful outside. The clouds were big and puffy like cotton balls which means that the weather was going to be fare and the sun was out warming the earth and it was only mid day.

The Uchiha manor was filled with the sound of music. The song _Lolli Lolli _by _Three 6 Mafia_ was playing, but on the stereo that was turned all the way up. Itachi was sitting in the living room with Itachi singing the song to her while she danced.

_lolli lolli lolli lolli let me see yo pop yo body_

_lolli lolli lolli lolli let me see you pop that body _

_chocolate lolli_

_ cherry lolli _

_'nilla lolli_

_ pink lolli_

_ red hot_

_ red hot_

_ red hot hot_

_ make that lolli pop_

_ make that lolli pop_

_ make that lolli pop_

_ make that lolli pop_

_ That lordy lordy lordy_

_ please lord, have some mercy _

_this girl is throwing judy _

_I think she bout to hurt me_

_ see she went front to back_

_ then she went side to side _

_I'm throwing more blank checks_

_ I think I need a ride_

_ one pocket full of pills_

_ a little bag of that cola_

_ the other one full of weed_

_ and a semi auto pistol-a_

_ see I ain't no dancing dude_

_ but I can lean like a cholo_

_ see mama go with me_

_ cuz I cant be going home solo _

_ya digg?_

_ chorus: _

_lolli lolli lolli lolli let me see yo pop yo body_

_ lolli lolli lolli lolli let me see you pop that body_

_ chocolate lolli_

_ cherry lolli_

_ 'nilla lolli_

_ pink lolli_

_ red hot _

_red hot _

_red hot hot _

_make that lolli pop _

_make that lolli pop_

_ make that lolli pop_

_ make that lolli pop _

_They call me the juice when I'm at strip club_

_ I put down a hundred or a dub_

_ I'm a Mac to a playa_

_ I'm a stud cuz when I leave the club I'm a fuck_

_ Ride with the man and be giving up the brain_

_ little skinny I'm a ride with ya I don't even know your name_

_ There's a whole lotta room in the front of the range_

_ Like Barack Obama said it's time for a change_

_ Pullover on the roll on the back seat_

_ Pop that body now you know that body now ya got_

_ Me you'll find a chick that's kind of classy_

_ S__aid her name was ten now I'm grabbin_

_ Got a grip on the whip big round booty with the silicone tits she bouncing on my lap and she trying own the six _

_I whispered in her ear its hard for a pimp_

_lolli lolli lolli lolli let me see yo pop yo body_

_ lolli lolli lolli lolli let me see you pop that body_

_ chocolate lolli _

_cherry lolli_

_ 'nilla lolli_

_ pink lolli_

_ r__ed hot_

_ red hot_

_ red hot hot_

_ make that lolli__pop_

_ make that lolli pop_

_ make that lolli pop_

_ make that lolli pop_

_all my ladies with a body put yo hands in the air_

_ If you's a good looking hottie put yo hands in the air_

_ Project pat looking for a model popping that booty_

_ I'm a pop bottles_

_ Your girls a cutie_

_ Know she gargles_

_ Don't get wrong_

_ Keep them models_

_ Shawty hot_

_ Watch her rock_

_ Let me see that lolli pop_

_ body rock_

_ don't you stop_

_ I love the way that booty drop _

_sideways _

_front_

_ back_

_ u__p and down__ I like__ that_

_ cherry lolli_

_ chocolate lolli _

_I wanna see you pop that body_

_ lolli lolli lolli lolli let me see yo pop yo body_

_ lolli lolli lolli lolli let me see you pop that body_

_ chocolate lolli_

_ cherry lolli_

_ 'nilla lolli_

_ pink lolli _

_red hot_

_ red hot_

_ red hot hot _

_make that lolli pop_

_ make that lolli pop_

_ make that lolli pop_

_ make that lolli pop _

* * *

The song ended and Sasuke was in the kitchen watching just as much as Itachi was. Sakura was absent mindedly dancing to the song in a provoking way. Sasuke felt this huge wave of heat erupt from his lower stomach and his pants tighten. He had never felt this attracted to a girl before. Why was she so different?

"Sakura-chan, would you like to walk around town some?"

"Hai, Itachi-kun. I'd love to walk in town with you."

"Let's go." Itachi said holding out his hand for Sakura which she gladly took. Sasuke felt left out. He wanted to go to, he wanted to be with Sakura just as much as he wanted to be with his own life. She was his friend first, and he liked her.

"Itachi-kun, can Sasuke-san go too? I do not want him to feel left out." Sakura asked cocking her head to the side in a cute catlike manor.

"Whatever you wish Sakura-chan."

"Sasuke-san, would you like to come with us?" Sakura asked facing him and smiling. Her smile was enough to melt his heart into doing anything she asked. Did she read his mind, or was she that caring about him?

"No. I have to train. I don't have time to deal with a weakling like you." Sasuke said turning away. His thoughts were screaming in his head to say what he was really feeling, but he just turned his back on her.

'_I'd love to go to town with you Sakura-san. I would love to do nothing but spend time with you, but I can not let Itachi know that you affect me this much. I hope that you understand…Sakura I want to be something more than a friend but I can't now…'_

"I understand Sasuke-san. I will not burden you anymore."

'_Please Sakura….Sakura….Don't act like this…I…I…I love you. It's Itachi's fault that I can not tell you.'_

"Good bye Sasuke-san, we will be back later."

* * *

Sakura and Itachi were walking side by side in the village. Itachi was dressed in his Akatsuki cloak and Sakura was still dressed like before. People were staring at the couple like they were evil itself.

When Sakura reached the ramen stand there was a boy there. His hair was black like Sasuke's but it was in a bowl cut. He was dressed in green spandex and had his headband around his waist. All in all to Sakura he looked gay.

"Hello, I am Sakura, may I ask what your name is?" She said tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and when he did it made Sakura almost scream. This boy had huge eye brows, and eyes that were as round as saucers.

He didn't reply back to her, instead he just stared at her like she was a dream. Sakura looked up to Itachi for some help, but he kept his face like a stone statue. She gave up and looked back at the boy. He looked like he was about to talk but was scared too.

"I am Rock Lee, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He said doing a pose with his thumb extended in an up position and his other hand on his hip.

"Lee-san, I am not looking for a relationship with anyone, and I have just met you. If I knew you more then I might agree, but I do not. It is a pleasure to meet you though, and maybe we can fight one day."

"Sakura-chan, you will notice me one day, and then maybe you will return my youthful feelings!"

Sakura smiled and started to walk away when a hand touched her shoulder. She stopped and turned around. There was a guy a little taller than her with long brown hair and white eyes staring at her.

"Hello. Who are you?"

"Hyuga, Neji, and you are?"

"Sakura. Hyuga-san what do you want?"

"I want to fight you."

"Neji-san, that will have to happen another time Sakura-chan and I are busy now, so goodbye." Itachi said looking down finally. Neji stepped back and nodded at them.

"Later then. Sakura, we will fight." Neji said before leaving with Lee.

"As you wish Hyuga-san."

Itachi had to fight from not killing the Hyuga on the spot. No one had the right to touch Sakura. She is above them all, she is the last daughter from the powerful Haruno clan, she is Orochimaru's child…she is the soul ruler of Sound. The Hyuga had no right to touch her, let alone look at her.

'_If only she knew…' _Itachi thought looking at the deadly girl beside him, '_Sakura, one day I will tell you the truth about your hidden past and clan, and one day we will rule Sound together, like we are supposed to._ _If only you knew what you really do to me, how much you mean to me.'_

"Itachi-kun, let's go to the training grounds and spar. I want to see how much I have grown."

Itachi was about to speak when an ANBU appeared beside them. He whispered into Itachi's ear then looked down at the pink haired girl. His mask was a wolf's face with black whiskers and red lines on his eyes.

"So this is her…the one…" the ANBU said holding out his hands. Sakura giggled and placed her hands in his. He lifted her arms up and she smiled even more. The ANBU let go of one hand and spun her around like she was a three year old.

"You are even more beautiful than the others…Sakura. We have a surprise for you."

"Thank you. What is it?"

"Your father, Orochimaru is here."

* * *

**A/N: What an ending…I wonder what will happen now, and what is Sakura's BIG secret? Is Sasuke gonna tell her what he thinks, or is Itachi going to beat him to it? What does her father going to do, and who else is attracted to Sakura?? Read the next chapter to find out. Reviews are welcome.**

**Ok so here are some of the answers to some of your guys questions.**

**1.) This story is rated M because of the language and later on some situations and lemons. I will not tell who they are with but it is unexpected trust me.**

**2.) The paring for this is whatever you mind think it is….not really, just playing. The paring is tricky. I don't want to tell because I will give away the best part, so you will have to find the paring. If you don't understand then send me a message.**

**3.) Itachi is going to be OCC. That is a fact, if he wasn't then the whole relationship between Sakura and him would not work. If you don't like an OCC Itachi then good bye. **

**Some hints about what to look for in the story….**

**1.) Pay real good and close attention to the relationship with Sakura and Orochimaru, her 'father'. **

**2.) Watch how Sakura acts, and how she treats other people.**

**3.) Pay close attention to Sasuke. He is very important. Watch how he treats Sakura, and the things that he thinks. Make sure that you really pay close attention to him!**

**4.) Itachi's thoughts about Sakura, and how he treats her. **

**I hope that you will find that a little helpful and hopefully will reread so you can understand it better. Remember ANYTHING and EVERYTHING can and WILL HAPPEN! **


	6. Prolbems Escalate from Within

**

* * *

**

Sound Princess

**A/N: Yahoo! This is the sixth chapter and people are really liking this story. I am so happy! Please if you will my dear and faithful readers that have been with me from the start tell me what you like about this story. I would love to hear. Send it to me in a PM or email. Reviews are welcome too.**

* * *

**This story is dedicated to Mistrarose, a dear and faithful friend of mine and my brothers along with Akatsuki. :D**** She is like a sister to me and I hope that this will bring her happiness. She is my support and I love her for it, thank you very much for helping me with all of my troubles and cheering me up.**

**This story is also dedicated to my brother, Yoh. He has been a big of help just as much as Mistrarose. Itachi-kun, with you I don't know how I would be. **

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Sorry If I haven't been putting this. It is a natural to know who owns Naruto. It is not me; I do not own anything, but the plot._**

**What was happening before I stopped it…?**

"_So this is her…the one…," the ANBU said holding out his hands. Sakura giggled and placed her hands in his. He lifted her arms up and she smiled even more. The ANBU let go of one hand and spun her around like she was a three year old._

"_You are even more beautiful than the others…Sakura. We have a surprise for you."_

"_Thank you. What is it?"_

"_Your father, Orochimaru-san is here."_

**On to the story…**

* * *

**In the Hokage Tower…**

Sunlight was shining brightly through the window of the hokage's office, and three men stood in there. One was the great hokage himself, and the other two were from sound. One was the legendary sannin Orochimaru, while the other was his little laky Kabuto.

Orochimaru was content with being back in the village again. He was going to destroy it anyway, so he might as well see it one last time. Kabuto on the other hand was wary. He didn't trust anyone or anything in the god-forsaken village.

"Orochimaru, what are you doing here?" The hokage asked sitting behind his desk. He knew why Orochimaru was here, but he wanted to hear it from the snake's mouth.

"I missed my daughter, and I came by to pay her a visit. She should be here any minute."

"I can assume you mean Sakura, correct."

"Yes. She is a doll isn't she? Her looks are so deceiving; she might look beautiful and doll-like but Sakura could kill you faster than any ANBU you, or any other village has."

"What makes you so sure, Orochimaru?"

The man tilted his head to the side and smiled. His tongue flicked out of his mouth for a quick second. Kabuto was wondering what his master could be planning at a time like this.

"I know because I have trained her, and seen her fight. She has done nothing but assignation missions since she was the beautiful age of five."

Then before the hokage could even speak the ornate doors to the office opened silently. A man in an Akatsuki robe with a girl next to him wearing all back walked in. Her hair was pink, and her aura was deadly. Next to Itachi, she looked like his wife.

"Father…" She said walking up to him and bowing respectfully. He nodded and she dropped the act. Her arms were flung around his waist and she nuzzled her head in his chest.

Orochimaru hugged the girl back and looked down into her eyes. They were so much like his, but yet so different. She was so much like him, but also different. It only pitied him that she did not even know about her past. The truth was... Sakura was his REAL daughter.

They were blood related. He was her biological father. Her mother was a young woman in the infamous Haruno clan. She was the strongest woman in the clan and her love for Orochimaru was even stronger. She died after giving birth to Sakura in a war, but she never regretted it.

Orochimaru never knew until he saw how much Sakura looked like her mother. One day he found the remains of the destroyed clan and found a letter. It was addressed to him. He still has it to this day. It was from her…his love…Akaikawa, Haruno.

It wrote…

* * *

_To my beloved, _

_This is the last thing I will say to you before I go off to the war. Our daughter is so beautiful, she takes after you so much. If I am not alive when you receive this then please take care of her, I know that you will love her. Her name is Sakura, and she will take on all the Haruno clan's traits._

_She is so beautiful. Sakura maybe only a baby still, but I know that she will be a wonderful and well-respected woman one day. Orochimaru, if you do not know this already, she will be the one that has the special kekkai genkai, not only will she have the Haruno's; but she will also have others._

_Take good care of her, and I will always watch over you. Make sure that she marries well too, and don't be too hard on her when she gets older. Remember, she will take after me. I love you both and cannot wait to see you again._

_ Love, Akaikawa _

* * *

He found that letter the day before he was brought Sakura. He would have never known it was her if Kabuto hadn't pestered him to look at the child. He was glad that he didn't kill her; she was the greatest thing that happened to him.

'_Even this small girl is able to bring out Orochimaru's human side. I wonder how someone like him could ever get a daughter that was so caring and lovable like Sakura. I guess that the gods are trying to change him.'_ The hokage thought while watching the touching scene in front of him.

Sakura pulled away from her father and stood with as much dignity as Orochimaru himself. They way that she carried herself was unlike a twelve year old. She would be serious and not show any emotion one minute and then the next she would play and joke around.

"Flower, the Hokage and I must talk privately for a little while. I want you to behave yourself and listen to Itachi like you always have. I will see you later before I leave."

"Hai, Father." Sakura said bowing again before going to stand next to Itachi.

"We will take our leave, good day Kabuto-san, Orochimaru-san, Hokage-sama. Let's go Sakura-chan."

"Hai, Itachi-kun. Good day to you all."

Itachi turned to leave with little Sakura on his heels. She never missed a step. When they were out of earshot, the hokage began talking again and the doors closed.

* * *

Dark cold air swept across the village as the late evening set in. The air became cooler and people's shops were closing down for the night, all except for the restaurants and food places. The sky was covered in a beautiful blanket of reds and oranges mixed with pinks and light yellows.

No clouds were hardly in the sky anymore, but the few that were looked like a snowy white sheet of cotton placed under the blanket of colors. The wind would blow at the right time to catch the perfect petal falling from a flower, or a woman's hair slowly being caressed by it.

A pair of kids were walking towards Ichiraku. They looked like they were on a date of some sort. One was a boy that Sakura met earlier that day, Neji, and the other was a girl that looked a lot like him. She was shy and timid around everyone, but once she grew up she would hold great power. Sakura was in the back eating with Itachi to her left side. The corner was dimly lit and only their eyes could been seen. No one paid much attention to the two until Sakura stood up and took off the cloak she was wearing over her normal attire and her straw hat that was like Itachi's.

Her bubble gum pink hair contrasted greatly with her black outfit and pale ghostly skin. People were giving her looks when she walked past them to the counter to place her order. Itachi sat in the back watching all the men's eyes follow Sakura. He was pleased that she could draw that much attention, but also mad. They had no right to look at her.

She arrived back at the table with a man beside her. He was in formal clothing and looked to be the ripe old age of twenty-three. From what Itachi could tell he was a lord of some kind. His hair was a light brown color and was short like Naruto's. His eyes were green and he had the aura of a lord too.

"Itachi-kun, This is Lord Trevrep. He is visiting the village and I have been asked to show him around tomorrow."

"I see. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to come with me."

"As you wish Sakura-chan." Itachi said moving over so she could sit down.

The lord looked at Itachi for a long time. He couldn't remember where he had seen him but he was sure he knew of that name.

"Aren't you Uchiha, Itachi? The man who belongs to the secret Akatsuki organization, and murdered his whole clan." He asked sliding closer to Sakura.

"I am."

The lord started to freak out. He was sitting at a table with a S-class criminal that could kill him with no thought.

"Do not worry Lord Trevrep, Itachi-kun is no longer a criminal but a member of this village, and an ANBU captain. He will not harm you, or kill you unless ordered so by the hokage himself." Sakura said patting the lords hand.

The lord quickly grabbed her hand in his and started to stroke it in a loving way. Sakura wanted to do nothing more than punch the living hell out of him, but knew that she could not. He was greater than her by far, and punching him or showing him disrespect was against her up bringing.

Orochimaru, Itachi, and Kabuto taught her at an early age that showing disrespect was unforgivable and one day might kill you and your whole village. She took all of her lessons to heart and never ever broke one.

"You know," the lord started, "I am here by myself and have no one to keep me company, would you like to stay with me for my whole visit here?"

Sakura was disgusted even more. This guy was trying to take her away from Itachi and Sasuke!

"Lord Trevrep, I am sorry but I must decline your offer. I have orders as to where I am supposed to stay and I can not break them."

"Lord Trevrep," Itachi said calmly taking a sip of his tea, "Are you hinting that you want to take away my Sakura blossom from me? The S-class criminal? The man that single handedly slaughtered and killed the whole Uchiha clan. The man who was apart of the organization Akatsuki?"

"N-N-No. I-I-I wasn't hinting anything. I was just a-a-asking."

Itachi raised his eyebrow and looked away. Sakura finally worked her hand free after some time between her food and Itachi's glare. When they could finally leave Sakura was relieved. That guy was a leach! He did nothing but get closer to her physically.

Itachi and Sakura finally arrived back at the Uchiha manor in time to see a half necked Sasuke. He was just emerging from the shower clad in nothing but a red towel. His raven locks were wet and dripping water. The water in his hair would catch the evening rays of the sun and sparkle like diamonds. He would catch the eye of any normal girl, they would be screaming there heads off and start chasing him, but Sakura was not normal by far.

Sakura walked past him like nothing. She didn't show any emotions, no blush, no eyes glazed over in lust, no nothing. She didn't even glance back over her shoulder to see if the towel fell.

"Sakura, how was town?" Sasuke asked trying to get her attention.

"It was fine. I was able to see my father and meet a Lord that I have to show around after training."

"Hn"

"That is all?" Sakura said walking to her room with Itachi at her heals.

Sasuke felt like a screw up. He could have said more, done more, to catch her eye, but he didn't. All he did was give normal reply of a non caring "Hn". Was he trying to push her away just to be able to kill Itachi, or did he really love her?

Yes, he really did love her…she was the reason why he woke up. When Sakura was hurt he was hurt, when she cried he was right there with her crying. Sakura was the only person to treat him like a normal person and did not feel sorry for him because of what happened to his clan.

'_Well duh she doesn't feel sorry for what happened to my clan…she fucking hangs with the damn guy who killed them all. How could she feel sorry when she has only been protected by Itachi and never been endangered by him like I was.'_

Sasuke looked down the hallway to where Sakura disappeared and sighed. Winning her heart was going to be hard, but he was going to make it a goal.

* * *

Itachi…the man who single handedly killed the Uchiha clan, his whole family, and left the village. Itachi…the man whose heart was supposed to be black and soulless. Itachi…the man who was deeply in love with a beautiful small pink haired girl.

She was 12 years old while he was 17 year old. The ages did not matter to him, he knew where his heart lied and that was with a 12 year old. He knew her strengths and weakness, her mood swings, her favorite every things, and even her sizes. He knew every thing about her but yet, he felt like he hardly knew anything at all.

Cold, blackness enveloped both kids when Sakura opened her room door. She didn't like the light that much and tried her best to avoid it. Her room was her sanctuary, it was the one place that she could go and not be disturbed, a place that she could let her pent up emotions flow freely, a place where she was safe, and not threatened. The one place she could be her true self.

Sakura knew what it was like to loose a friend, sadly, she also knew what it was like to kill your friend. Her heart was tainted by all the blood that she made others shed, and all the death she had seen.

"Blossom, what is the matter?" Itachi crooned to her closing the door and holding his fragile heart in his hands. Sakura to was he heart, people always did say that he was heartless, but that was only when Sakura was not around.

"…"

Sakura didn't reply. She didn't need to. Itachi already knew what was wrong. He carried her to the bed and sat her down next to himself. She was crying her heart out. Sobs emitted from deep with in her and made their way to her eyes. Itachi placed her in his lap and let cry on his shoulder while he rubbed her back and ran his purple painted fingers through her hair.

"Ita…Ita-kun, I am sorry for this. I should be strong for you, for father, for myself, but here I am in your arms again crying like I am a weak little girl of two."

"Blossom…" Itachi said catching her attention, "You are strong, you are stronger than what you believe yourself to be. Not showing emotions doesn't always make certain people strong. Sakura, your emotions are what make you strong. With your emotions you can do anything, but if you lock them away, like I have mine, you will become an empty shell."

Sakura listened intently to what Itachi told her. He only called her blossom when it was just the two of them and when she needed comfort. His eyes were the dark black she knew well and they held a love and softness she has always identified with him.

She was so happy now, but sad at the same time. Her mind was replaying long lost memories of people she has either killed or has met and had them fall in love with her. Her father was not a man to mess with and all the countries knew of him, but no one knew of his daughter except the third hokage. The only reason he knew was because the Haruno clan was strongly tied to him and leaf. The hokage told Orochimaru that he would not hurt him as long as he didn't endanger the village. Which he hasn't for the days that Sakura had been there.

"Ita-kun, I am supposed to be emotionless, I am supposed to be strong, I am supposed to be father's best."

"Sakura Blossom, are you not also supposed to be the most kindest, most loving, most beautiful person in Sound and of all the villages?"

"Hai, I am."

"See, you need emotions to do that, and you need to be strong to carry them. Sakura you are so much like glass. You break so easily, but are so strong at the same time carrying your weight plus others that you are not supposed to bare"

"I do it Ita-kun because it is the duties of the Sound Princess…and that person happens to be me."

Itachi wiped away her tears and smiled, "You will make a beautiful Sound Princess my little Sakura Blossom."

Sakura wrapped her arms around Itachi's mid section while he laid back on the bed and made himself comfortable with Sakura drifting slowly to sleep on him.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Sasuke was the first one up followed by Itachi ten minutes later leaving Sakura's room. He noted that he was wearing different clothes, but neither of the rooms were conjoined, and Sakura would have emerged from the room with him if she was awake so something went on last night.

"Good morning little brother." Itachi said being nice on Sakura's part for his little stay there.

"Hn. Where's Sakura?"

"In her room, I would not bother her though, she hates to have people in there if they are uninvited or unwelcome."

"You were just in there."

"Hai, little brother, I am always welcome where ever she goes."

"Hn." Sasuke replied eating more of his breakfast that he made. When he was done and was cleaning his plate in the sink along with his silverware when a thought popped into his head.

'_If Sakura is in her room and is not around Itachi there is nothing stopping me from killing him. She won't get in the way and Itachi would die.'_

But Sasuke dropped the cunning idea when he felt the cold blade of a kunai at his throat. His body stiffened and all of his muscles were yelling, pleading for him to move away, but one false move and he was dead. That was when he heard it, her voice. The only voice that could send shivers of pleasure down his spine and he actually like it.

"Ne, Sasuke-san, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Something or someone would have to kill you after ward."

"Hn."

Sakura was holding Sasuke with a kunai on his throat. Her hair was pulled back like Itachi's and her outfit was the same. Her breath held the sent of peppermint and her eyes were deadly. Sasuke was afraid to look back at her.

"Sakura-chan, let him go. He is not worth it." Itachi said looking at her seriously.

"Yes, Itachi-kun…as you wish." Sakura sadly said removing the kunai and placing it back into her holster.

"Eat breakfast now and finished getting dressed before we have to leave."

"Hai, Itachi-kun."

Sakura got an apple and ate it while running to her room finishing getting dressed. She was board and decided to play some music on the speakers in the living room. Her choice was **Get Naked **by **Brittney Spears.**

_**Itachi**__- __Yeah eh, ah (x7) _

* * *

_**Sakura-**__this sounds nice, yeah, yeah_

_

* * *

_**Itachi-**_I got a plan we can do it Just when you want it baby, baby, baby _

_As long as you want it Come with me we can do it Baby, baby, baby ( yeah, ah, ah)_

_ I got a plan we can do it Just when you want it baby, baby, baby (aha, aha) _

_As long as you want it Come with me we can do it Baby, baby, baby _

**Sakura-**_My body is calling out for you bad boy _

_I get the feeling that I just want to be with ya_

_ Baby, I'm a freak and I don't really give a damn _

_I'm crazy as a __mother fucker Bet that on ya man_

_ If ya like what ya see _

_And your curiosity_

_ Let your mind roam free_

_ Won't you pay attention please _

_What I gotta do to get you to want my body?_

_ Quarter past three and ready to leave the party_

_ What ya tryin to do, do, do_

**Itachi-**

_I got a plan we can do it just when you want it baby, baby, baby_

* * *

**Sakura-**

_What ya tryin to do, do, do_

* * *

**Itachi-**

_As long as you want it come with me we can do it baby, baby, baby_

* * *

_ Get naked X8 _

_Take it off X4 _

_Get naked X4 _

* * *

**Sakura-**

_I'm not ashamed of my beauty_

_ you can see what I got_

_ (Shouldn't I freak you out; imagine if I work it out) _

_If I get on top,_

_ (your gonna lose your mind) _

_The way I put it down boy you know should be up_

* * *

**Itachi-**

_I understand that you don't got no plan;_

_and I just want to take your hand;_

_and I need you to understand; _

_That…_

_That I…_

_I got everything perfect more that you want;_

_if I get it all inside work that body get it all_

* * *

**Sakura-**

_(You Got It) _

_If ya like what ya see _

_(oh)_

_ And your curiosity_

_ Let your mind roam free_

_(let you mind roam free)_

_ Won't you pay attention please _

_(please)_

_ If ya like what ya see_

_(Oh)_

_ And your curiosity_

_ Let your mind roam free_

_ Won't you pay attention please _

_(Yeah)_

_ Get naked X8 _

_(would you mind?)_

_Take it off X4_

_(if I take it off)_

_Get naked X4 _

_(ah) _

_(here we go)_

* * *

**Itachi-**

_Baby, take it off _

* * *

**Sakura-**

_I just wanna take it off, I just wanna take it off _

* * *

**Itachi-**

_Baby, take it off _

* * *

**Sakura-**

_I just wanna take it off, _

_I just wanna take it off_

_ What ya tryin to do, do, do_

* * *

**Itachi-**

_(I got a plan we can do it just when you want it baby, baby, baby) _

* * *

**Sakura-**

_What ya tryin to do, do, do_

* * *

**Itachi-**

_(As long as you want it come with me we can do it baby, baby ,baby ) (x6) _

* * *

Sakura was dancing again with Itachi singing his part while she did too. Itachi did not dance this time…instead he was standing beside Sasuke watching Sakura move around the living room to the beat.

Itachi felt a warm heat spark with in himself below his belt line. He was shaking all over watching her dance. Sakura's movements were so…hot…sensual…he wanted her. Her hair was swaying with her hips, and her outfit wasn't helping.

Itachi felt like he was going to die on the spot. She was making him feel too much, and he loved it. Her figure when she moved…her smile…her sensual movements…it was too much for one man!

Sakura didn't notice the looks she was receiving from both of the Uchihas. Sasuke was stunned…he couldn't speak. No one should be able to move like that and be a girl. It was too tempting.

"Sakura-chan…I can assume that you are ready to leave for your survival test now?" Itachi said trying to hide his blush the best he could from Sakura's observant eyes, but it was no use.

"Itachi-kun come here please."

"Hai, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura pulled him down a little ways and smiled when she saw the small blush on his face. Her face was only millimeters from his with their noses almost touching.

"Itachi-kun, your cute when you blush…you should do it more. You might get a girlfriend if you blush and smile more."

She smiled at him and kissed his lips quickly before laughing and taking her I-pod off the speakers placing it carefully into her pouch before walking over to a still stunned Sasuke. Sakura waved her hand in front of his face and when she got his attention she smiled and laughed.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, are you ready to go to training?"

"Hai."

"Good, I would hate for you not to be able to pass this exam." Sakura said wishing him luck and kissing his lips like she did Itachi's.

Sakura giggled when she saw his blush and commented, "You look cute when you blush too Sasuke-san."

"Sakura-chan, you are going to be late for training and I will not hesitate to punish you later for your tardiness." Itachi scolded crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hai, Itachi-kun."

Sakura vanished in a whirlwind of blood and reappeared on a red bridge that was to be known as team 7's meeting place.

Sasuke unconsciously touched his lips after Sakura left. He could feel her lips still on his own. In that chase little kiss he felt something he had never felt before. Sadly he could not identify this strange feeling but what ever it was he wanted more of it.

* * *

**After everyone arrived for training…**

Kakashi was busy taking his students to the grounds with the three logs growing out of the ground while reading that perverted book of his. Sasuke's mind was still on that kiss that he had receive that morning and he was ignoring everyone.

Naruto and Sakura were in a conversation about the different jutsus that they knew and Sakura was winning. She knew more than Naruto did by far.

"Here we are team." Kakashi said standing in the clearing while his team lined up near the logs. Sakura was in the middle with Naruto to her left and Sasuke to her right. She was in a happy mood. Which meant that her aura was lighter too.

"Today all three of you will take the b--" Kakashi was cut off when a sinister chuckle emitted itself around to grounds. The laugh caused chill bumps to arise on everyone's skin. Everyone but Sakura's for that matter.

A dark, evil, feminine like voice was heard behind Kakashi making him jump away in surprise.

"Hello kiddies." The person said in the shade.

Sasuke and Naruto along with Kakashi were shocked out of their skin when they saw Sakura bow low to the man and speak.

"Good Morning…Father."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? The song was just something that I need to make Itachi go over the edge. Sasuke's character is changing slightly and who is that man that Sakura just called father? Well, you have to wait until next time kiddies. ****Oh, and don't be afraid to Review. The Lords name is kinda funny actually because if you take the letters and write them backward it spelles a word, and it is how the Lord will act too.**


	7. Get Up, Nasty Naught Boys Pt1

_**

* * *

**_

Sound Princess

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!?_**

* * *

**A/N: Ok I got a lot of great reviews and I am so happy that everyone wanted my to update so soon. I am surprised that this story caught on so fast. I wonder if anyone has figured out the couple yet? It's kind of hard now, but some one will get it soon. Did anyone figure out the Lords name yet?**

* * *

**This story is dedicated to Mistrarose, or as I love to call her, Kakashi-sensei. Thanks for all of your help and support, you are like my big sister and with all the shit I've had to put up with your right their too. Thanks so much!**

**Also, I can't forget my brother. He is my rock and my inspiration. I hope that he recovers from me kicking his ass, and loves this story just as much as Kakashi-sensei does. Your great Itachi-kun!**

* * *

**Where I left off…**

_A dark, evil, feminine like voice was heard behind Kakashi making him jump away in _

_surprise._

"_Hello kiddies." The person said in the shade._

_Sasuke and Naruto along with Kakashi were shocked out of their skin when they saw Sakura bow low to the man and speak._

"_Good Morning…Father."_

* * *

**Now on to the story…**

Kakashi put away his book quickly and grabbed a kunai out of his holster. He knew that voice, and he knew that man. His looks haunted his nightmares. That long black hair, that pale skin, those snake eyes!

"Orochimaru!" Kakashi yelled before running to the man ready to attack.

"Flower, if you would please."

"Hai, father." Sakura said bowing again and taking out a kunai of her own and blocking Kakashi's attack. His one eyes locked with Sakura's cat like ones and widened. He flipped backwards and landed next to his other students.

The man Kakashi named Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the sun with Sakura beside him. She was not shorter than him by far. Sakura's head came to his shoulder. Sasuke looked at the pair and his mouth dropped open. Sakura was a spitting image of him!

"Kakashi-sensei, I would appreciate it greatly if you didn't try and harm my father. He has not attacked you so you should respect him and follow along the same guide lines."

"F-f-father? Sakura, he is your father?" Sasuke said closing his mouth and pointing a finger at the snake next to Sakura.

"Hai Sasuke-san. This is my father, Orochimaru," Sakura said politely before turning to her father and introducing him to her friends, " Father, these are my friends and teammates: Uchiha, Sasuke, Uzumaki, Naruto, and Hatake, Kakashi."

"I see that you have still kept your manners since you have been here, that's good. I assume you know why I am here, Sakura."

"Yes, you want to have me spar with you before you leave." Sakura said smiling brightly.

"Yes. Get ready you have two minutes then we start, the rules are the same as always."

Sakura bowed deeply before preparing for the small battle. She checked her weapons and scrolls, along with her bones and health. Sasuke watched as Sakura put two swords on her back and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Kakashi, I will not attack you or your students as long as they do not interfere with this battle, and I mean that for the whole time. I will say when it is over. If either one of them get's in the way I will not hesitate to kill them."

"What are you doing here Orochimaru?"

"I am going to make sure that my daughter is at her top and reassure myself before I leave. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, but I know that you have something else planned. Don't think that we are going to let our guard down."

Orochimaru laughed and licked his lips before disappearing saying times up. Kakashi ran to his students and told them to sit down and watch this match. He was worried for Sakura, but was more worried for himself.

* * *

Three people watched as their teammate stood in front of a man that mirrored a snake. Sakura had her sword drawn and her eyes were still closed. She had the best posture ready for attacking or defining.

"I will not hold back flower, this is the last time I will fight you so treat it like you would your assignation missions. Is that understood."

"Yes, father." Sakura said opening her eyes revealing her catlike orbs glowing a red color.

Orochimaru walked up to Sakura and pulled out his own sword from his stomach. She waited and then when the man in front of her started to attack she swung her sword behind her and a clash was heard.

Sakura knew that trick, he used it too much on her. A small hand to sword combat started with punches, kicks, and curses being thrown. Sakura hated to admit it but she needed to use that jutsu.

Her body began to shake and morph until Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke watched in horror as Sakura pulled out her spine. The sounds her bones made when she pulled them out of her back were stomach turning. You could hear every single one pop as it passed her open skin. Small pops and slashing noises could be heard when ever a bone disconnect itself from the others and the veins were pulled off. It was long and the bones were sharpened on the end creating a whip. Naruto fainted and Sasuke barfed.

Orochimaru smirked and knew that she was taking this seriously. He made ten clones of himself and all of them attacked Sakura at once with kunai drawn and killing intent high.

She waited…Sakura already had a plan and put it into action as soon as she saw her father make shadow clones. Sakura had made a clone of herself before the match even began. Her clone was the one down their fighting creating a show while she was hidden in a thick underbrush.

When she knew that her father wasn't paying any attention to her and with her chakra hidden expertly she noiselessly pulled out both of her swords and crisscrossed them around her real fathers neck and giggled.

"Nice job flower, you win." Orochimaru said knowing that he was beat. What surprised him the most was how smart and easy she had beat him, almost like it was second nature for her.

Kakashi stood up and Sasuke recovered some from his wooziness and Naruto was still out like a light. What Kakashi had seen was something he would never be able to forget. A 12 year old girl with pink hair just beat a 50 year old sannin with as much ease as a person learning to stir with a spoon.

" I see that you are still as cleaver and cunning as ever flower, nice job. I am honored to have you as a daughter, now I must leave. Take care and do not disobey Itachi."

Sakura removed her weapons and smiled at the old snake man she called a father. She ran into his arms and he picked her up and swung her around in a circle before kissing her cheek and talking to her again.

"Sakura, I want you to learn as much as you can so you can use it later on in life, and never forget where you come from. Oh, and some one is here to see you."

"Yes, father I will never let you down, and I always listen to Itachi-kun. Be safe when you travel and good bye."

Orochimaru nodded his head and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi was the first one to ask the question that was eating away at everyone's mind.

"Who is here to visit you?"

"I am Kakashi-san."

Everyone turned around and saw Uchiha Itachi dressed in a black net shirt with pants of the same color. His hair was down a little ways and he looked like he came from a mission. Sasuke's face dropped and so did his attitude. Naruto finally came to and wished that he didn't.

"What are you doing here Itachi-san?"

"I am here by the request of the hokage. Kakashi-san you have an A rank mission to complete and I have been asked to take over for your absence."

"Hai." Kakashi said before taking out his book and leaving in a poof.

* * *

**With team 7...**

"So, um, what are we supposed to call you?" Naruto asked Itachi.

Team 7 were still in the training grounds. The kids were sitting under a tree while Itachi sat in front of them. Naruto was on his left while Sasuke was on his right, leaving Sakura in the middle.

"You will address me as Itachi-san, or as in Sakura-chan's case Itachi-sama. Either will work, but Sakura," He said shifting his gaze to her cool eyes, "You know the drill, and I expect nothing but respect and no clowning around or goofing off. This is just like when we were at home."

Sakura nodded her head yes letting her hair flow in the small breeze and said a small, "Hai, Itachi-sama." before going into a meditating position and closing her eyes.

"What are we supposed to do Itachi-san?" Naruto asked scratching his head and looking at Sakura thinking that she had lost her mind.

"Follow Sakura, Naruto. You are supposed to be meditating."

"Oh, okay. How long do we meditate?"

"Ten minutes."

Naruto nodded his head and got into his meditating position and relaxed. Sasuke wasn't happy with the fact that he had to listen to his brother, but he was the sensei for now so he had no choice. He got into a meditating position too and calmed down a little more knowing that Sakura was next to him.

**10 minutes Later…**

Itachi was standing in the clearing with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura standing in front of him. Sasuke was scowling, Naruto was smiling at Sakura who in turn wasn't paying any attention.

"Ok kids, we're going to work on our aim with the kunai. You all need to be able to have a perfect and deadly aim. This is an exercise that will do just that. Sakura if you will please."

"Yes Itachi-sama give me the name of the song and I'm on my way." Sakura said with her I-pod out already and headphones in her ear.

"_Get up _by _Ciara _and take it slow for them."

"Ok boys, this little exercise is called hit the cherry blossom. Your goal is to try and his Sakura with your kunai. You can move around and you can get right in her face if you want to try and hit her. Sakura will be moving so the first one to his her wins."

"Don't you think that is a little dangerous Itachi-san?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura who was in the middle of the clearing waiting.

"No. I can't even hit Sakura, she is too good and this will help you with your agility, and I too will get to do some of my favorite training. So everyone is a winner."

Naruto let a sigh go and took out a kunai readying himself for the task. Sasuke looked at the two like they were crazy! They were going to hurt Sakura!

"Sasuke, get ready. Your not going to even hit Sakura so don't worry about it."

"whatever, Itachi-_san_"

"Ok, Sakura you ready?"

She nodded her head and Itachi was gone in a flash of black with a stunned Naruto and Sasuke still standing like they were idiots. Sakura started to dance. Sasuke and Naruto watched with amazement. Sakura and Itachi were fighting but it looked more like a dance than anything.

Then Naruto and Sasuke heard it. Sakura was singing the song while dancing. She was moving her hips dodging the kunai being thrown and when you would think you had her she would move out of the way.

_Jazze Pha_

_ Ladies and Gentleman, __Ciara_

_ Sakura_

_ He said'Hi, my name is so and so_

_Baby, can you tell me yours_

_You look like you came to doone thing, set it off'I started on the left_

_And, I had to take him to the righ__t_

_He was out of breath, but he _

_kept on dancin' all night_

_ Pre-Hook_

_ You tryin', admit i__t_

_But, you just can't fight_

_the feelin' inside_

_You know it_

_And, I can see it in your eyes_

_You want me_

_You smooth as a mother_

_You're so undercover, by the way_

_t__hat you was watchin' me_

_ Hook_

_ Ohh, uh_

_The way you look at me, I'm feelin' you, uh_

_I just can't help it, tryna' keep it cool, uh_

_I can feel it in the beat,uh, _

_when you do those things to me, uh_

_Don't let nothin' stop you_

_M-oov-e, ring the alarm_

_The club is jumpin' now_

_So get up! _

_Sakura_

_ I said 'Ciara's on your radio,everybody turn it up_

_'Spicy, just like hot sauce_

_Careful, you might burn it up_

_You can do the pop lock_

_Ragtime, don't stop_

_That's the way you gotta ge__t_

_Get it, make ya body rock _

_Pre-Hook_

_ You tryin', admit it_

_But, you just can't beat_

_the feelin' inside_

_You know it_

_Cuz, I can see it in your eyes_

_You want me_

_You smooth as a mother_

_You're so undercover, by the way_

_that you was watchin' me_

_ Hook_

_ Ohh, uh_

_The way you look at me, I'm feelin' you, uh_

_I just can't help it, tryna' keep it cool, uh_

_I can feel it in the beat,uh, _

_when you do those things to me,__uh_

_Don't let nothin' stop you_

_M-oov-e, ring the alarm_

_The club is jumpin' now_

_So get up!_

_Ohh, I love the way you vibe wit me_

_Dance wit me, forever_

_We can have a good time_

_Follow me , to the beat, together_

_You and me, one on one, breakin' it down_

_You can't walk away now_

_We got to turn this place out_

_ Itachi_

_ It's the kid stay ridin'big, the police tried to catch ridin' dirty_

_In the club before eleven o'clock_

_Like I'm tryna' catch it down, kinda earlyLook, ya thick, her hair brown, and curl__y_

_She love the way my ride shiny, and pearly_

_City boys says she's 'fine, and pretty_

_'And, the county boys says she's 'fine, and purrty'_

_Yeah, my pockets stay as green, and curvy_

_And, the ladies know, soon as they see my jewelry_

_If bein' fresh to death is a crime_

_I think it's time for me to see a jury_

_You know Chamillionaire stay on the grind_

_A hustla' like me is hard to find_

_I ain't really impressed, yes_

_Unless it's about some dollar signs_

_Ain't really no need to call you fine_

_I know you be hearin' that all the time_

_Watchin' you do ya step, do ya stepYep, it's goin' down_

_ Hook_

_ Ohh, uh_

_The way you look at me,I'm feelin' you, uh_

_I just can't help it,tryna' keep it cool, uh_

_I can feel it in the beat,uh, when you do those things to me, uh_

_Don't let nothin' stop you_

_M-oov-e, ring the alarm_

_The club is jumpin' now_

_So get up!_

_Ohh, uh_

_The way you look at me,I'm feelin' you, uh_

_I just can't help it,tryna' keep it cool, uh_

_I can feel it in the beat,uh, when you do those thingsto me, uh_

_Don't let nothin' stop you_

_M-oov-e, ring the alarm_

_The club is jumpin' now_

_So get up!_

_I've got to have you baby _

_Uh, I feel it_

_I've got to have you baby_

_I've got to have you baby _

_Uh, I feel it_

_I've got to have you baby_

_(fade)_

Sasuke and Naruto were tired and give out while Itachi was trying to catch his breath. Sakura smiled and went over to the boys. She was sweaty too but not like the guys were. Sasuke walked up to her and sat down pulling her down with him. Her face flushed red and he smirked to himself.

"Sakura how did you learn to do all of that?"

"I was not paying attention one time when Itachi-sama was training with me and he couldn't land one punch, kick or kunai on me. It was funny really, father thought that it was just a one time thing and when we trained the next day I proved him wrong."

"Oh so how did you learn to dance like that?" Sasuke asked Sakura huskily into her ear making her shiver.

"I taught myself how to, and most of it comes from the song that I sing. I have a song called _Nasty Naughty Boy_ by _Christina Aguilera _and I'll sing it for you later if you want. I think that you will like it Sasuke-san, I can do that song justice."

Sasuke thought about what that song possibly could be and the things he thought were exactly what the song was, but he didn't know that yet. Itachi heard the conversation and he couldn't help but be happy and jealous.

"Sakura don't you have a Lord to show around today?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah I do. Thanks for reminding me. I need to go home and get a shower and change. I'll be back later, ok Itachi-sama. Meet me at Naruto's favorite ramen stand ok." Sakura said kissing Itachi on the cheek and Sasuke on the cheek as well.

"Hey, Sakura the house is locked let me come with you so I can unlock it for you and escort you to the restaurant." Sasuke said smoothly taking her hand in his.

Sakura blushed madly and nodded her head. Sasuke went to her side still hand in hand and walked with her to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

**A/N: OK So I updated as fast as I could, and not a whole lot happened in this chapter, but wait until the next one! Sasuke and Sakura are going to the Uchiha compound by themselves…Sasuke has something up his sleeve we all know that.**

**Did anyone get the lords name yet? All you have to do is spell it backward from how it is written. It's funny because it tells a little how he will act around Sakura.**

**I bet a lot of ya'll are wanting to know the couple. Well I still can't tell you. Evil I know, but If I told then that would ruin the story. If you have an idea of who it could be then just email me or PM me. Reviews are welcome!!**

_**EXTRA NOTE:**_

_**I am currently looking for a beta reader that would like to beta one of my Itachi/Sakura stories that will be rated M. The story is going to kick ass and I know that people will love it. Especially the first chapter!! The story has nothing to do with Sound Princes and I will start on it after Sound Princess is finished.**_


	8. Get Up, Nasty Naughty Boys Pt2

_**Sound Princess**_

* * *

_**A/N: Yes! I updated sooner and I got a lot of great reviews. Thank you all who love this story and review. I want to personally thank all of those who have tried to guess the couple. It's nice to see what you all think it's going to be.**_

_**This is dedicated to my best friend Kakashi-sensei. I can't wait for you to put out that story I've been helping you with. People if you love Itachi/Sakura parings as much as I do then check it out when she posts it.**_

_**Also I can't forget my bro. He is awesome and he helps just as much as I do with this story. Thank him for the song ideas in this one! You are awesome Ita-kun!**_

* * *

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

_**Okay people, you have to listen to the songs to really get this chapter trust me on that one. If you don't listen to the songs then you will never get any of it. **_

* * *

**Where I left all you people wanting more…**

"Hey, Sakura the house is locked let me come with you so I can unlock it for you and escort you to the restaurant." Sasuke said smoothly taking her hand in his.

Sakura blushed madly and nodded her head. Sasuke went to her side still hand in hand and walked with her to the Uchiha compound.

**Now on to this kick ass story…**

* * *

Sakura was taking a shower when she heard the TV turn on. To her Sasuke wasn't that bad of a person once you got to know him but she didn't like him still. Their were certain times he let his little '_I'm better than you'_ attitude show and Sakura didn't like that.

Itachi never did that and he didn't have an attitude like that. Itachi was nice, compassionate, caring, sweet, thoughtful, and a lot of other words that she could call him. In her mind she wanted to marry someone like Itachi and not like Sasuke.

Sakura stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over her oddly cold skin. Her hair was wet and she lathered some soap on her wash cloth and started to scrub herself clean of all the sweat. She wanted to look her best and smell her best when she was with the Lord.

After scrubbing her body clean she started on her hair and put in some cherry shampoo and conditioner. Sakura loved taking a bath. As far as she could remember she would always get a bath at home when her father took his. She remembered how he would rub and scrub her back clean and wash her hair until it was as silky and smooth as a silk itself. His smile and laugh were what she loved the most.

* * *

**.:**_Flash Back In Sakura POV_**:.**

_I remember when I was little about the age of three. I couldn't take a bath by myself yet so I would have to get one with someone, and father wouldn't keep a girl like me at the house. He said that they were too distracting and the only girl he ever wanted was with him now._

_Bath time and I was so happy. Father took me to the bath room and helped me out of my clothes and he made sure that the water wasn't too hot or too cold. Then he would add bubbles and make them big and smell good. I will always remember the smell of cherries._

_Then he called me over to him and put me in the water smiling at my reaction to the big mountains of bubbles around me. I would wait until he got the washcloth before I stood up because it was cold and I liked the warm water._

"_Flower come here," he said holding out his hand for me," It's time for you to smell like a little cherry blossom tonight."_

_I took his hand and let him scrub me clean and then wash my hair while I played with the bubbles or the little toys I had. Before I got out I would always call for him and get him to bend down to my level._

"_Father, Father, look here!"_

" _What is it little flower?"_

"_Look," I said pointing to the bubbles and smiling. He leaned over to them and when he pulled back to look at me I touched his nose with my hand covered in bubbles, "You look funny Father, you have bubbles on you too like me!"_

_He would blow raspberries on me and make me giggle while I tried to push him away. Finally after my sides were hurting and I started to yawn and rub my eyes he would take a fluffy towel and wrap me in it. I loved those towels, they felt like clouds on your skin and kept me warm. _

"_Father, I'm sleepy, can I go to bed now?"_

_I would feel a nightgown on my skin and him picking me up toting me to my room and laying me down on the bed telling me a story along the way. I felt my eyes starting to droop and my head would jerk but I succumbed to the sleep after a while._

**.:**_Flash Back Over_**:.**

* * *

Sakura changed into the same thing she was in earlier. A black half jacket, that ended under her rather large breasts and laced up in the front, revealing her stomach. Instead of wearing a pair of pants with her holsters and chains on them she wore a pair of shorts.

Her hair was fixed a little different. It was pulled up like Deidara's and her smile looked sinister. Sakura exited the room and walked into the living room where she saw Sasuke sitting on the couch board out of his mind.

"Hey, you wanna watch my favorite movie?"

Sasuke looked up at the voice that he loved to hear so much and felt a huge nose bleed almost start. The girl in his dreams was again looking hot in his opinion. Her hair was up at the top in a cute little way, but the rest was down and some of it covered on of her eyes.

When Sasuke's eyes got to her clothes he couldn't help but smirk to himself. She was in a black top that laced up in the front. Those laces were the only thing stopping that top from coming off because it was short and was like a sport bra. Her shorts were of this stretchy material and had one silver chain around it.

Sasuke's onix eyes trailed to her skin she was showing. Her flat muscular stomach was very nicely chisled and she hardly had any fat on it. He could see her muscles ripple under her snowy white skin, and his eyes trailed down her hip lines that her shorts showed.

Sakura felt eyes on her. She knew it was Sasuke, but what she couldn't get was why he was looking at her like that. She wore clothes like this all the time in sound and with Itachi-kun. No one ever said or looked at her like Sasuke was doing. She almost liked it but hated it too. She went over to the TV and turned it off surprising Sasuke.

She bent down and plugged up her I pod and Sasuke new that this could only mean trouble for him. The speakers were filled with music and Sasuke fell back on the couch. Sakura went to the kitchen and started to make her some food. Sasuke watched while the song _Do Somethin'_ by _Brittney Spears_ played.

_Do you feel this?_

_I know you feel this_

_are you ready?_

_I don't think so_

_somebody give me my truck_

_so I can ride on the clouds _

_so I can turn up the bass like…_

_somebody pass my guitar _

_so I can look like a star_

_and spend this cash like…_

_what you gonna do when the crowd goes ayo?_

_why you standing on the wall?_

_music's startin everywhere_

_so why don't you just move along?_

Sasuke was drawn to her. It was like that song was made for her to sing to him. He listened more to her voice and lyrics and thought little pictures in his mind while he was leaning against the wall watching her move around the kitchen. He let his thoughts roam free in his mind while she sang.

**BOLD ARE SASUKE'S THOUGHTS**

_I see you looking at me_

'**Damn straight'**

_like I'm some kinda of freak_

'**Hell no. You're an angel.'**

_get up outta your seat_

'**I'm not sitting down…'**

_why don't you do somethin?_

'**Sakura keep it up and I will do somethin to you'**

_I see you looking at me_

'**I can't take my eyes off you'**

_like i got what you need_

'**You got everything I need and more'**

_get up outta your seat_

'**I can't sit watching you'**

_why don't you do somethin?_

'**You've no idea what I wanna do Sakura'**_now you're all in my grill_

_cause i say what i feel_

_only rock to what's real_

'**I'm as real as they get Sakura. Rock on me'**

_never gonna bump bump_

'**If you won't then I will.'**

_but i cant do that with you_

'**Why not? I'm better than what you think'**

_only here with my crew_

_you can roll if you can_

'**I'd love for you to roll on me'**

_don't be a punk punkwhat you gonna do when the crowd goes ayo?_

_why you standing on the wall?_

'**Because if I get near you I'll show you something'**

_music's startin everywhere_

_so why don't you just move along?_

'**With you right beside me'**_i see you looking at me_

'**Intoxicating'**

_like I'm some kinda of freak_

'**A freak that is sexy'**

_get up outta your seat_

'**I'm too hard to sit'**

_why don't you do somethin?_

'**Keep this up and you'll be in for a surprise'**

_I see you looking at me_

'**With you dancing like that I can't look away'**

_like i got what you need_

'**You've got what any guy needs, Sakura'**

_get up outta your seat_

_why don't you do somethin?_

'**I will. Just wait.'**_I see you looking at me_

_like I'm some kinda of freak_

_get up outta your seat_

_why don't you do somethin?uh huh I see you looking over here_

_can't you tell I'm having fun?_

'**Can't you tell what your doing to me?'**

_if you know like i know_

'**You will know a lot about me soon'**

_you would stop staring at us_

'**Your too sexy to look away from'**

_and get your own space_

_and do something!_

_I see you looking at me_

_like I'm some kinda of freak_

_get up outta your seat_

_why don't you do somethin?_

_I see you looking at me_

_like i got what you need_

_get up outta your seat_

_why don't you do somethin?I see you looking at me_

_like I'm some kinda of freak_

_get up outta your seat_

_why don't you do somethin?do somethin_

_ow!_

_why don't you do somethin?_

The song ended and another one that Sakura knew very well started to play. She wanted revenge on Sasuke. She knew that he thought that she was just innocent and a little weak and would never do anything to him.

What an idiot he was. Sasuke should know better then to underestimate her in certain areas. She learned from the best how to decieve and how to be sexy, and she'll be damned if she didn't use it. Sakura smiled as she went into the living room and saw Sasuke now sitting on the couch trying to calm his nerves down.

Sakura slipped past him and went to her room. She was going to need a change of clothes for this, and she knew that Sasuke was going to not be able to join her when she leaves to show that Lord around.

Sakura rummaged through all of clothes until she found what she was looking for. Itachi had gotten it for her when she needed to suduct a man to get information for her father. Her mind went through all the things she could do to Sasuke while she was getting dressed.

Her top was a black tube top and had designs on white cloth that wrapped around her neck. The front of the top looked like she was wearing a black tube top that showed off her breasts with out it looking sluttish and white cloth attached to the sides of the black tube top that was wrapped around her neck like a bandage. Their were no strings, just solid clothing and a little bit of cleavage showing if you were in front of her.

Sakura's stomach and upper stomach along with her lower waist were now visible because of the top and her pants were just a pair of short shorts that were made out of some stretchy material. The shorts had near the top had a rip in them so the top of them could be pulled up to look like she was wearing a thong.

Over her shorts she wore a belt that hung loosely on one side and it had all of her ninja gear in it. That belt look more like smaller shorts only the fabric was firm and didn't wear like shorts. It hung their freely and allowed for some of the side of her legs to be covered.

Sakura decided that she would put that on before she left. Her legs were visible and she found her shoes that when along with it. They were white and had a small heel to them. She heard the song start and Sakura hurriedly exited her room with her chap like belt and shoes in hand. She placed them by the wall before you entered the living room. Her cat like eyes landed on Sasuke.

He was standing looking the other way and he seemed a little jumpy. She noticed how goose bumps were on his arms and how he was breathing deeply. Her eyes saw his hands run through his perfect raven locks and the fall to his side.

Sakura prayed that her I pod came through for her and that _Nasty Naught Boys_ by _Christina Aguilera _played soon. That was her trump card. Thank god her wishes were granted and the song started. Sasuke still didn't turn around but when she said that one little line Sakura saw his whole body freeze up.

* * *

**Song in Sakura's POV**

_Come here big boy …_

I said slowly as the music began to play. Sasuke slowly turned around and I saw his eyes grow to the size of a of a door knob. I watched as he looked me up and down and his mouth almost hit the floor.

_You've been a bad, bad boy _

_I'm gonna take my time so enjoy_

I walked up to Sasuke and let my hand touch his chest and trail down to the hem of his pants where I heard him take an intake of air.

_There's no need to feel no shame_

_Relax and sip upon my champagne _

_I'll give you some ooh la la_

_voulez-vous coucher avec moi _

I felt him start to get hard and I knew that their was no way he was going to get to go with me to show the Lord around. I rocked my hips back and forth letting my hands lift his shirt and softly drift over his sweaty skin while singing in his ear.

_I got you breaking into a sweat_

_Got you hot, bothered and wet_

_You nasty boy (nasty naughty boy) _

_Baby for all it's worth _

_I swear I'll be the first to blow…_

I paused and connected eyes with him and I saw what he was thinking, and I smiled before knocking back on the couch. He just fell like he was jello and I guess he kinda was like jello.

_your mind …_

_Now if you're ready, come and get me_

_I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy lovin' (lovin')_

My feet carried me to him and I was on his lap with one of my legs on either side of him. I could feel how turned on he was and I felt him place his hands on my lower back pulling me up on him and then letting me fall back. I was on my knees with him still in between my legs and his hands fell a little to my ass. My breath was hoarse and sultry while I sang the next verse.

_Hush now don't say a word_

_I'm gonna give you what you deserve_

_Now you better give me a little taste_

_Put your icing on my cake _

_You nasty boy (boy) Oh no …Ooh there I go again _

_I need a spanking coz I've been bad_

_So let my body do the talkin' _

_I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy lovin' (lovin')_

I saw that he was going to die if he did vent and I wanted to laugh so bad, but I would save that for later. I saw him look down at my breasts and stomach while I was singing into his ear, and I felt him start to slip his fingers into my shorts. My next action was going to win over all, and I let my knees bend sending my back onto his hard dick.

_I got you breaking into a sweat_

_Got you hot, bothered and wet_

_You nasty boy (nasty naughty boy) Baby for all it's worth_

_I swear I'll be the first to blow…_

He groaned when I moved up then back a little while my hands were on his inner thighs massgeing them. He threw his head back and let out a loud groan and I started to kiss his neck moving my whole body on his. I still sang in between kisses and let my breath fan over his neck.

…_your mind _

_Now that you're ready, give it to me_

_Just gimme that hot, sweet, sexy lovin' (lovin') Give me that hot, sweet, nasty _

_Boy don't you make me wait_

_You better give me a little taste_

_Put your icing on my cake _

_You nasty boy_

When the song ended and I knew he was about to explode, I let my hand wonder innocently to his manhood and squeeze before rubbing it. He groaned and moaned and kissed me asking that I don't stop. I felt his body shake and knew he came when he relaxed and let his arms slip off me and his eyes close. Sasuke was out on the couch.

He was breathing hard and eratic but soon calmed down and was fast asleep. I let a smile grace my lips before grabbing my shoes and putting them on lacing them up to my knee and then my belt with it's chap-like material on the side holding my ninja gear. I did a series of hand seals before leaving in a whirlwind of blood.

**BACK TO NORMAL POV**

Itachi and Naruto were at the restaurant with the Lord beside them. Naruto was worried about Sakura and Itachi just sat their like a soulless ghost. The Lord didn't like Itachi all that much. He liked Naruto better but Sakura was his eye candy.

Sakura entered the restaurant and grabbed everyone's attention. Cat calls were heard while she passed and guys asked where she going. Sakura ignored them all and found Itachi sitting like always with two people she really didn't want to put up with now.

Itachi heard all the commotion and secretly wondered what was the cause of it. When Sakura rounded the corner he felt his eyes widen in the slightest and his mouth drop. Naruto was freaking out along with the Lord. Sakura waved and smiled at all of them and sat down. Naruto was beyond words and he showed it very good.

"SAKURA-CHAN!? YOUR HOT!?"

"Naruto, calm down we are in a restaurant and you should have more manners." Sakura scolded him. He nodded and clamed down a bit, but his eyes never left Sakura. The Lord was beside himself. His eyes drifted to her body, and how well she kept it, how pretty she was, and every little muscle that rippled underneath it.

"Sakura-chan, don't you think that you should show this Lord around now?" Itachi asked with a hidden meaning behind it.

"Your right, come on let's go Lord Trevrep."

"Wait, Wait, Wait…"Naruto said waving his hands around.

"What?" Sakura asked getting a little impatient

"Where is Sasuke-teme?"

Sakura's smile turned a little evil and sinister when she replied, "Oh, Sasuke-san had a little lesson to learn."

"What was it?" Naruto asked her scratching his head.

"I had to teach him that I am not as sweet and innocent as I look."

Itachi smirked at Sakura and knew what she meant. He only felt sorry that his brother had to learn what she could do to a man like that.

* * *

**A/N: OK I updated and I think that I deserve some reviews to send one! I love all the ones that I got last time and I have a poll on my page at the top so go check it out and vote for the parring that you think it is…I want to see what you all think it might be. **

**Okay, now on to the little chapter discussion: **

**This wasn't that easy to write…ok so it was…but still Sakura is not a slut, and if you think that she is then don't comment, ok, keep that to yourself and that little opinion to yourself. **

**Yeah, some characters were a little OCC but hey, that is how I want them and if you don't like that then tough luck, you don't have to read it. I want to thank some people who have helped me with some ideas.**

**1. Kakashi-sensei- Girl that was the best idea that you gave me by far, Thank you so much. She is the one who told me to get some revenge on Sasuke's jack ass character. Thanks girl you're the best sister ever!**

**2. Deidara-chan- See I told you that I was going to use that pic you showed me. Oh, and the guys said NO MORE SUGAR! I think that you are going to love this story when I'm done and I can't wait to talk to you again and scheme on your little Kimimaro/Sakura story.**

**3. All the people who have asked to beta read for me. Thank you so much and I will be honored if you all would beta read one of my stories, just send me an email if you have asked to beta read and I'll send you the 1****st**** chapter.**


	9. Sakura's love

_**

* * *

**_

Sound Princess

_**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, and for all the support. I don't have much to say here except keep it up please and keep trying to guess the pairing.**_

_**This story is dedicated to Kakashi-neechan, AKA Mistrarose. You've been a great help and I hate that bastard too. I know that you are reading this and, since you are I might as well say this. Everyone who LOVES the Itachi/Sakura pairing needs to read Kakashi-sensei's story when she posts it. I've been helping and damn it is a good story. I just hope that she doesn't embarrass me like I do her…right Kakashi-neechan.**_

* * *

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

_**Where I left off after Sasuke getting his just deserts…**_

_Itachi smirked at Sakura and knew what she meant. He only felt sorry that his brother had to learn what she could do to a man like that._

**On to the story…**

Naruto was still confused. He didn't understand anything that has been happening for the past days at all. He decided to go find Sasuke and see what Sakura meant.

Sakura was walking with Itachi to her right and the Lord on her left. She was content and showed the man around and was polite to him even when he would get a little too close to her or would brush his hand past her ass in a feudal attempt to touch her.

Her mind was screaming for her to teach him his place and so was Itachi's but she also remembered that she had to respect him because of his status, and also because he was a big spender on the leaf's part. They arrived at the hokage's tower and the third hokage himself came out to greet them.

"Good evening Lord Trevrep, I hope you have enjoyed your tour around our village."

"Yes I have," The Lord said backing up a bit behind Sakura then continuing, "The view's were spectacular."

"That's good to hear, now if you will excuse us Sakura, Itachi, I have some business with your guest."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Itachi and Sakura said at the same time disappearing in a flash. Lord Trevrep sighed when Sakura disappeared and trudged after the hokage to talk hoping that he would run into her again.

**With Naruto…**

Naruto was clueless to where Sasuke could be. A lot of possibilities crossed his mind: the training ground, his home, in the woods, eating, the thoughts were endless. Instead he decided to ask around until he found him.

In the market he ran into Lee and Tenten shopping for a mission they had with Kiba. He talked to them but didn't find any new information. Next he bumped into Neji, Hinata, and Shino. None of them knew were Sasuke was either.

Naruto was not going to give up on finding him. He really, really wanted to know what Sakura meant by her words. Soon enough Naruto saw his perverted teacher Kakashi. He was reading that book still and walking down the road.

"Hey! Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled running to the side of the masked man smiling.

"Yes, what is it Naruto?"

"Do you know were Sasuke-teme is? Sakura-chan said something about him learning his place or something like that and now I can't find him."

"Ah, have you tried his house?"

"No, I was thinking that maybe you would know where he was, will you help me find him?"

"Why not…I've got nothing else to do. That mission was just an escort."

"Cool, come on Kakashi-sensei."

**Back to Sakura…**

Itachi was looking at Sakura and how she was so deep in thought. They were in the park under a tall weeping willow. Sakura was laying up against the tree's trunk. Her hair was around her and she was deep in thought. A lot had been troubling her lately and she just wanted to brush it all off and relax.

"Sakura-chan, what's bothering you?" Itachi said moving closer to her.

"Everything is bothering me. Sasuke and what I feel for him, you and what I feel for you, living here away from my father, having to deal with all these people."

"You think too much sometimes Sakura-chan, I know some thing that will help you relieve that stress and your already dressed for it."

"Huh? Itachi-kun what are you thinking?"

"Time to whine up Sakura-chan. I know that you still remember that song. It was the only one that you ever sang that people loved to watch you dance to. Whine up was also the first song that you belly danced to and I remember how much you enjoyed it. So lets do it now, don't worry about the people or anything else but the music and the beat."

"…you've lost your mind Itachi-kun. I'm not going to dance like I did to that song out here, and you can't make me."

Itachi moved before Sakura could block him. He was right up on her, their bodies touching, chest to chest, face to face. He reached behind her and pulled out her I-pod and the small speakers she carried.

"I win Sakura-chan, time to let loose and sing. I'll be right behind you all the way." Itachi said starting the song and pulling her away from the tree to dance and sing.

_**Itachi**_

_It's summertime_

_Ladies looking hot_

_Shaking up what they've got_

_Elephant Man and Kat, c'mon_

Sakura knew that she wasn't going to win in this fight so she started to sing and dance with Itachi backing her up all the way. She grabbed his hands and entwined her fingers with his and slammed her body up against his. Her back connected with his chest and she started to rock and pop her hips while singing as loud as she could.

_**Sakura**_

_Sense is telling me you're looking_

_I can feel it on my skin_

_(Whoa)_

_Boy I wonder what would happen_

_If I trip and let you in_

_Don't get shook my, my aggression_

_I just might be the one_

_Let's skip this conversation_

_Just whine your body up(Ha ha ha)_

_Don't wanna wait no more_

_(Ha ha ha)_

_You got what I'm searching for_

_Cuz I'm feeling your vibing_

_I'm riding high is exotic_

_And I want you, I want you here_

_Pull me closer and closer and_

_Hold me tight to your body_

_I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near_

She broke away from him but her fingers were still enlaced with his and she spun out and Itachi moved so he was holding her arms in the air and she was shaking her hips and moving her body in a way that Itachi hasn't seen in a long time. It was like belly dancing combined with popping and the tango.

Itachi watched as Sakura stopped for a quick second before jumping and stomping the ground still rocking her hips while singing loud enough that all the village probably heard her, but for once she didn't care, she was happy and content.

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_A ese nene lo tengo trikiao (oye)_

_Cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao_

_Y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao_

_Con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind!_

_**Sakura**_

_Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot_

_Winding up your body you don't have to stop_

_My temperature is rising want you more than before_

_It's an animal attraction, whine your body up_

_(Ha ha ha)_

_It's the magic on the floor_

_(Ha ha ha)_

_I don't wanna wait no more_

Itachi looked away from Sakura to all the people he felt watching them. He was shocked when he saw all the ANBU men their and all the men in the rookie 9 except Sasuke and Naruto. He noticed them watching and looking at Sakura with hunger in their eyes and she hadn't noticed the people gathering.

_Cuz I'm feeling your vibing_

_I'm riding high is exotic_

_And I want you_

_(and i want you too)_

_I want you _

_(and I want you too) _

_Here_

_Pull me closer and closer_

Itachi did what Sakura sang and pulled her closer to himself so they were touching like before. Her back and bare skin against his shirt, and her moving hips against his own sold ones.

_(closer and closer)_

_and _

_Hold me tight to your body_

_I wanna feel you_

_(I wanna feel you too)_

_I wanna feel you near_

Sakura surprised him and all the other watching by disappearing into a could of smoke. It was a clone, and a very good one as well, but the voice still stayed and then Itachi saw her. Sakura was across from him a good distance whining her body to the beat. Her eyes were clouded over with lust and much needed stress relief.

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

The men who were watching ranging from ANBU to the rookie 9 were in a trance from the two dancing. Itachi smirked and started to advance to Sakura's swaying body singing.

_**Itachi**_

_My dear_

_Whine up ur body bring it to me right here_

_She's got the finest body I swear_

_Shake up your booty _

_Shift it in high gear_

_She say Ele run your fingers through my hair_

_All the blind man coulda see quite clear_

_Di way how she whine it give mi nightmare_

_Find har G-spot and touch har right there_

_Wah pop off di clothes she a wear_

_(woah woah woah woah woah)_

_It's rising_

_(woah woah woah woah woah)_

_Give me the whine gal_

_C'mon!_

He grabbed her sides and slammed her body against his own and the nose was a soft smack. Sakura felt her body give a jolt and Itachi's hands land on her sweaty exposed hips rocking them against his own. They were like two salsa dancers with their movements and passion. Soon she felt Itachi's hand glide to her exposed stomach and push her harder against himself in the passion of the music.

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Lo cuero, toca los cueros_

_Loca e que ta!!_

_She's crazy!_

Sakura was still wanting to dance and so was Itachi but he had to stop before he did something to her that he would regret. He motioned for Neji to come up to him and the boy followed with out any words. He told him to dance with Sakura like he just saw himself do and to not worry she knows who it is.

Neji followed what he said and listened to the music that was playing. It was _Break the Ice_. He watched as the girl in front of him adjusted to the beat of the new song and her unordinary eyes locked with his own.

_It's been a while_

_I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting _

_But I'm here now _

_I know it's been a while but I'm glad you came_

_And I've been thinking 'bout how you say my name_

_You got my body spinning like a hurricane_

_And it feels like you got me going insane_

_And I can't get enough, so let me get it up_

_Ooh looks like we're alone now (Ahh) _

_You ain't gotta be scared we're grown now (Ahhh)_

_I'm a hit defrost on ya, let's get it blazin' (Uh-huh) _

_We can turn the heat up, if you wanna (Ahh)_

_Turn the lights down low, if you wanna (Ahhh)_

_Just wanna move ya but you're froze up_

_That's what I'm saying _

_Let me break the ice_

_Allow me to get you right_

_Once you warm up to me Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)_

Neji didn't know what to do or how to dance really, but that didn't matter because it was like something, and unknown force, came over him and he knew how to move his body in sync with hers. He loved the adrenaline rush and her hands on him with her smaller body up against his larger masculine one.

_Let me break the ice_

_Allow me to get you right_

_Once you warm up to me Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)_

_So you warming up yet? _

When those words left her mouth he felt a blast of warmth from his lower abdomen. Every time her silky voice would sing he felt a little bit of himself melt away and animalistic side start to take over.

_You got me hypnotized I've never felt this way _

_You got my heart beating like an 808_

_Can you rise to the occasion (Ahh)_

_I'm patiently waiting (Ahh) '_

_Cause it's getting late and I can't get enough_

_So let me get it up_

_Ooh looks like we're alone now (Ahh) _

_You ain't gotta be scared we're grown now (Ahhh) _

_I'm a hit defrost on ya, let's get it blazin' (Uh-huh)_

_We can turn the heat up, if you wanna (Ahh)_

_Turn the lights down low, if you wanna (Ahhh)_

_Just wanna move ya but you're froze up _

_That's what I'm saying _

_Let me break the ice_

_Allow me to get you right_

_Once you warm up to me Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)_

_Let me break the ice _

_Allow me to get you right _

_Once you warm up to me Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)_

_I like this part_

_ It feels kinda good _

_Yeah Woo! _

_Let me break the ice_

_Allow me to get you right_

_Once you warm up to me Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)_

_Let me break the ice _

_(Oh)_

_Allow me to get you right _

_Once you warm up to me, yeah Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot) _

Sakura saw the hungry look in Neji's white eyes with her own cat-like ones. She couldn't help but laugh at herself. She loved toying with people, it was something that she learned from her father.

_Let me break the ice_

_Allow me to get you right_

_Once you warm up to me Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)_

_Let me break the ice_

_Allow me to get you right_

_Once you warm up to me, yeah Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot) _

Sakura was in Neji's face with her own outer beauty one. He had his arm around her small wait and his other was on her thigh which was on his own hip. Her breath was hot and sweet smelling to his senses and vise versa.

He released her from his provocative hold on her and coughed looking away feeling the tense and awkward air between them both. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now.

"Neji-san, would you like to come with me and eat some dinner? I haven't had any food and you sound like you haven't either."

A cute red tint crossed his face and he coughed nervously before getting his emotions under control and looking back at her. He saw how late it really was and couldn't believe it. The sky was already dark and the beautiful moon he loved to look at was out and shining on the girl in front of him lighting her oddly pale skin like a diamond.

"Sakura…" Neji said but wasn't able to finish. He was too shocked at what he saw. Her whole appearance changed under the moon. Instead of bright green cat like eyes her eyes glowed green cat like and her hair was a lighter pink color. He noticed how her lips were a little redder and her skin was translucent like.

"What Neji-san?"

"Your…Your…"

"I'm what?"

"…"

"Neji-san what am I?" Sakura asked loosing her patience.

He couldn't tell her, something was stopping him. Either his pride or his mind was stopping him from telling her that she was like a beautiful demon. A monster to the fate of the village but a beautiful young woman.

"If the cat has you tongue then I suggest that we have-Ahhh"

Neji watched in horror as something grabbed Sakura and was gone in a flash before he could do anything. All he remember seeing was a pair of snake like eyes.

* * *

Sakura felt a hand snake around her waist and take her away from Neji with out him doing anything to save her. It scared her because she couldn't identify the chakra signature…that and the fact that she couldn't detect one from this mysterious person.

"What is your name?" Sakura asked. She has clamed down enough to speak and act rational.

"…Aw, Flower don't tell me you don't even remember your own father."

"Father? What are you doing kidnapping me?"

"Do not worry that boy will be taken care of just as you will be now. I have some things to discuss with you."

Sakura looked back into the face of the man she was half of and was actually scared or the first time in her life. When time was never of the essence with her she figured out that it took one hour before they both stopped near a fire and stream with other people.

"Flower, please act according and do not cause problems." Orochimaru said placing her on the ground and walking away to a tent, leaving Sakura to stare at the four people in front of her.

"Sakura-sama, it's been a while hasn't it." Sakon said getting up and taking her to them.

"We their not five of you the last time?" She asked sitting next to Kidomaru and fumbling with her hands thinking about why she was here and what purpose she had to this.

"Kimimaro took ill and has been on his deathbed ever since you left Sakura-sama. He still hasn't given up hope yet, and we're all thankful for that. He misses you greatly, and wishes that have you luck and peace." Tayuya said taking a fish off the fire and biting into it with a sickening sound.

"No…not Kimimaro, he can't. He promised me that he wouldn't leave me…" Sakura said more to herself than the people around her.

"Sakura-sama, we know the relationship you had with Kimimaro but this is what has become of him now, just relax and hope he gets better. Think of what he would say now if he saw you." Jirobo said trying to calm her down and reassure her.

Tears started to flow from her eyes down her face and made her face seem like a trail of diamonds was flowing from her eyes. The sound four knew the reason behind her crying, Sakura was deeply in love with Kimimaro.

**A/N:Can you say holy shit…none of ya expect that did you. :D I am so awesome. Well that isn't the pairing, as much as you think it is… it isn't. Thanks for all the reviews and if you have any songs that you think would work in here then tell me, and I'll try to work them in.**

**Chapter discussion:**

**1. Ok, so I made a bid deal of the Lord but I didn't really stay stuck on him when he was being shown around, there is a reason for that and it is…I DIDN'T FUCKING WANT TO. :D**

**2. The Naruto trying to find Sasuke things comes into play into the next chapter BIG TIME and a lot of questions are answered and a lot of questions will be raised.**

**3. Sakura is special in this chapter and her apperance in the moon along with other ones are important. Remember, her clan was killed off and she has a kekkei genkai that is the ultimate. **

**4. I'm going to go a head and tell you that their will be a rape in the next chapter, and to be prepared for it. **

**Other than that review and keep it up.**


	10. Remember The Past

**Sound Princess**

**A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews and I can see that everyone loved the last chapter. That is good, a little shocker at the end of it, but a good little chapter. Now everything is coming into my wonderful plan and things are happening that will blow your socks off. My sister and I have been thinking about this and you are all going to love it.**

**Kakashi-neechan, you are a great friend and sister along with Haku-neechan. I hope that you will be honored with his chapter and will forgive my brother and his crazy antics, there are just some reasons why he was named Itachi… and you get to see them sometimes. I can't wait until your story is out, and people seriously, take it from me, my sisters story kicks ass, I've been helping and so has my brother (and hers too) Itachi to get his character right. Therefore, go check out Mistrarose on here and look up her story. **

**What was happening…**

_Tears started to flow from her eyes down her face and made her face seem like a trail of diamonds was flowing from her eyes. The sound four knew the reason behind her crying; Sakura was deeply in love with Kimimaro._

**On with the story…**

The four shinobi around the fire bowed their heads and did not look at Sakura in her eyes. She was hurt, and when that happened, she was liable to kill. It rang out in everyone's mind how bad she was hurting, but more importantly if the four sound shinobi were paying attention they would have seen the look on Orochimaru's face.

He was looking at his own daughter with lust glazed over his snake eyes. It was no sin to him that he was in love with his own daughter, but what was not considered a sin to him did not mean that others viewed it that way too. He only wanted her for her body, and because she was so much like her mother.

It pained him to see her with tears or any other type of emotion beside happiness. It was accustomed that when she was bothered by something that she would seek him or Kimimaro out for guidance. Orochimaru hated to admit it, and he never will, but when Sakura went to Kimimaro all of those nights instead of himself he felt like he was being betrayed. Now, he wanted her to know how he felt, what he harbored for the sweet, cute, and deadly, girl he was proud to call his daughter.

_**Back at the Village…**_

Naruto and a now awake Sasuke were walking with their perverted teacher Kakashi though the village to the place where all the men were talking about. For some reason, a certain rumor about a pink haired girl dancing then disappearing as if an angel had them rushing to the scene. Naruto was in dread while Sasuke was secretly with him. Kakashi did not know what to think.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme…" Naruto started but soon dropped his voice when he saw Itachi on his knees in the middle of the park. The man was basked in the deathly light of the moon itself and his sharingan was activated to the highest level. It scared him a little to see the sharingan activated and look into the eyes of death knowing that this man could kill him in a second.

"I-Itachi?" Sasuke said a little hesitantly making sure that this was in fact his so feared brother. Was this the man that he wanted to kill? Was this what he was really like hurt, sad, angry? Sasuke saw so many emotions flow through his brothers old eyes but one that lingered was all the pain he had just been though.

Itachi heard his brother, and he knew that he was standing right beside him looking into the starry sky just like himself. He knew that Naruto was their, and Kakashi was even being serious for once. None of that mattered to him right now, all he wanted was to know that Sakura was safe and nothing was hurting her. She was his main purpose now, and even though he had made a promise to his leader to kidnap her and kill her father, none of that mattered.

"They took her." was all he could coax from his dry cottony mouth. Sakura, the girl he loved more than his own life, the one he always took for granted was gone. Over a couple of feet away laid the Hyuuga's body, split open from neck to pelvis. His chest was open and you could see every little organ he had. The only thing missing was the heart. Blood, his blood, was everywhere; it was on Itachi, the stone wall surrounding the park, even the grass was painted in it. Neji's face was marred up so bad that you couldn't even tell what or who he was. Not even the 'great' Itachi himself could have been human enough to do that to someone, let alone sit near it.

"Who took her?" Naruto asked coming to stand in front of him and shaking him back to reality. Itachi did not have to say but one word for all of them to understand what happened. "Orochimaru."

Kakashi was a little taken back. Orochimaru was Sakura's father the last time he checked and had just as much right to see her and do what ever he wanted with her. None of this made any sense to him. Why would a father kidnap his own daughter? Was Orochimaru really that sick and twisted of a man?

"Itachi-san, isn't Orochimaru her father?" Kakashi asked coming to sit in front of the eldest Uchiha.

"Hai, he is. Orochimaru was once married to a woman in the Haruno clan." Itachi started sitting more comfortably before continuing, "She was the Haruno clan's heiress and had great powers. She was natural at chakra control and was soon able to add chakra into her 

punches and kicks making them deadly like the sannin Tsunade, whom do you, think Tsunade learned her techniques? In time Orochimaru fell in love with this girl and she was just a mere girl of 10 when she was teaching Tsunade how to control her chakra."

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side. Itachi ignored the question. He had no reason to know what happened to her mother. It was no concern of his, and only one person knew what really happened to her mother and it was the third Hokage.

"She was so young but so strong. The Haruno clan is the mother of all clans; it is where the Byakugan, Sharingan, and Rinnegan, all types of kekkei genkai started. Sakura has every single one already mastered and perfected. She also has been blessed with her mother's outer world beauty, knowledge about all medicines and poisons, and the trademark pink hair. Many know of her wide and far, and many fear Sakura even though she is so young."

Sasuke felt his heart start to slow down and beat a steady deathly shallow beat for a second when he heard what Itachi said next.

"Sakura is the only girl to know of what truly happened to the Uchiha clan, and to accept me for it. She never feared me and all she gave to me was compassion and her love. And in the time that I have spent with her, I have come to a realization that I love her."

**Sakura…**

Nothing would settle her mind. No matter how hard she tried to sleep, it would not work. She would dream but her dreams scared her. Orochimaru watched as his daughter struggled right in front of his eyes. He wanted so badly to engulf her in his arms and kiss and hug away all of her pain, but he could not. She would have to come to him when she was ready, not the other way around. He would not be the one crawling to the other begging to know what was wrong.

'_I could always go to Father, but I don't want to burden him with this problem. That is what he would call it anyway. I have become too emotional; I have forgotten my training and have failed. I promise Father to make it up to you, and I will not give up on your dream!' _Sakura thought to herself while walking to Orochimaru. He might not go to her but at least he would talk to her once she was near.

"Flower what ails you on such a peaceful night?" Orochimaru asked sitting up and raising a black slender eyebrow. His snake like eyes watched Sakura as she sat down in front of him and bowed as she had done something wrong. She would not look into his eyes at all while she talked to him, and the only time she did it was a mistake.

"Flower, what is the -"

"Gomensai, Otousan." Sakura said still bowed over with her hands out in front of her. Her head was on the ground and fresh silver tears poured from her eyes.

"Flower?"

"I have failed you father, and for that I am very sorry. Please forgive me for forgetting my training and failing you. I will understand if you do not want me-"

Sakura felt a hand wrap around her and pull her into the warmest embrace she has ever known to her life. The only one she ever wanted to be in and stay all her life. She turned her body around and locked her jade cat eyes with another pair of jade just as strong as her own. White hair with red ties drifted by her face and a hand was brushing her diamond like tears away.

She could not make words, and her body would not listen to her. Sakura could not believe the face that was in front of hers. Something just did not seem like this was real, but another part was hoping, wishing, that this would last forever.

"Kimimaro-kun?" her lips finally mouthed, but no sound was heard. He walked with her over to his fire and sat down with her in his lap watching him as if he was a dream. She still could not believe that he was here, he really was here with her, holding her, touching her, and it was all real!

"Sakura, do not cry for me anymore." he said sitting closer to the warm fire. Sakura could not have been happier. She was in her sanctuary, a word in here that means the feeling of safeness, happiness, free from harm. With Kimimaro's arms around her and his body heat combined with the heat of the fire, she could not help but drift off the sleep with the remainder of her tears hitting the sandy like ground.

**SUNA…**

Several sand storms were battling it out across the barren desert land of the Suna country. A boy with two siblings sat in the Hokage house. One was a puppet master and the other used a fan. People feared them but most importantly, the one that was most feared was the youngest and smallest, Gaara.

His spiky hair -the color of the blood he loved- and his teal eyes- void of the soul he had- the kanji of 'love' above his eye- the only emotion he never understood- and his rough, velvety voice all combined together to make the demon he is. When he was born, his mother died and his father hated him for it. Also, he was born with the one-tailed beast, a mistake his father will never make again.

At the young age of six he was raped by his father and then later on by his uncle. His whole life he has been with out love and the proper emotions. All he ever knew was blood, death, and fear; nothing more, nothing less. The village feared him and his father wanted him dead.

"Gaara, are you going out again tonight?" Temari, his sister asked.

Gaara did not answer. He turned and looked at her with bloodlust in his full being and disappeared in a ball of sand. Temari sighed and thanked the gods for her life being spared. She was the oldest and the only female. Her blond hair was placed in four spiky ponytails and she carried a large fan with her.

Kankuro the middle sibling wore a black suite and head gear with warrior paint on his face. He might not look much but the mummy like thing he carried on his back was lethal. It was a puppet, and he had more in scrolls he carried on his being.

"Temari, you should know better than to ask him that. One day it's gonna get you killed." He said walking over to his sister and hugging her.

"I know, but I can't help but worry about him. Even if he thinks we hate him, and are afraid of him, he is still our brother."

"Are you ready to leave for the chuunin exams? We have to get the plan into motion as soon as we can."

"Hai, we'll leave tomorrow." Temari said smiling and walking to her room.

**NARUTO….**

A stretched silence lingered with the four men. The moon had not moved in the night sky but the color was that of a bloody red. Sasuke and Naruto along with Kakashi were still trying to figure things out but what they knew for certain was that Itachi loved Sakura.

"Y-Yo-You are in love with Sakura-chan?" Naruto said dropping to the ground and running his fingers though his blond hair. Sasuke could not speak. So many foreign emotions ran though he instant and he could not decipher any of them. He felt like a blind man. Slowly his hand moved to his heart and gripped the material of his shirt.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke suddenly yelled as loud as he could while locking eyes with Itachi's sharingan. His eyes faltered and in that slight weakness, Sasuke was able to see it. Itachi's weakness.

"How can a monster like yourself, that killed our family, sit there and say that he is in love? You do not deserve it! You never once cared about the people around you, and you never once cared about the clan! Why the hell would Sakura be any different, huh?" Sasuke said advancing to Itachi and grabbing him by his collar, jerking the eldest Uchiha.

Itachi did not stop Sasuke from his little tantrum he was having, and he did not raise a fist or weapon against him. Instead he just sat there and let everything that was being said to him sink in.

"What makes you think that she loves you anyway? What makes you think she does not think of you like a monster for killing our family? What makes you believe that she does not want to kill you in the end? She doesn't love you at all; a monster doesn't deserve anything but death by torture."

"You killed them all. What is to stop you from killing again? If Sakura did love you and if you did have a family what is to stop them from having the same fate as the Uchiha's? Your nothing but a sick bastard that has out lived his time here!"

Sasuke pulled his fist back in a tight ball and let it fly into Itachi's jaw with as much power as he could muster. A bone-sickening crack was heard though out the peaceful night. Sasuke's breathing was harbored but that did not stop him from saying what he did next.

"If anyone is weak here Itachi, its you. You couldn't even protect her."

He let go of his brother and walked away. Kakashi watched as Sasuke passed him. His hands were in his pockets, his head was low, and he had a death like aura surrounding him. Kakashi shifted his only eye to the eldest Uchiha who was bleeding from his mouth. Itachi was on his knees still with his hands clutched into tight fists drawing blood. His hair was a mess and his face was emotionless.

"I couldn't protect her…" He whispered before falling forward into unconsciousness.

Naruto looked at Kakashi with a pained face and slowly walked over to him. Sakura was the only person to ever acknowledge him and not treat him like a monster. She was the only one that ever listened to him and helped him out when he needed it the most. She gave him a new reason for living.

"Sakura-chan…"Naruto said to himself looking at Neji's corpse, "Please be alright."

Kakashi heard Naruto and hoped the same. He has never been close to any one of his students but there was something about her that drew him to her. She was unlike any person he had ever known or seen really. Kakashi knew of the Haruno clan, and he knew of the woman Itachi spoke. It was the first time he met Orochimaru.

**SAKURA…**

The morning sun arose from its deathly grave of the sky showering the world with its light once again. Somewhere in a forest, a young girl sat with her long pink hair sprawled out around her and her body in the arms of a man. A smiled graced her fine lips, and the same could be said for the man.

The two were under a nearby tree that had enough shade to keep the sun from awaking them. The camp that they were at was well into diminishing and with it all the people that 

used it. Sakon/Ukon had well left on another mission taking the other three with him. Orochimaru was there watching from the sidelines like always.

In a matter of minutes the two under the tree were awake and aware of there surroundings. Sakura stood and stretched popping her back in a sickening way and also her arms and knees. Kimimaro followed suite never once saying one word. The silence between the two was something expected. Peaceful.

Sakura looked up at the sky and saw that it was noon. She panicked before feeling a pair of arms snake around her in a hug and pair of cold lips touch the base of her neck.

"Kimimaro-kun, what do we do now?" She asked while running a hand though his hair.

"Continue our lives and live." He said in between kisses.

Sakura turned so her body was up against his and she let her hand glow a light green before holding it to his forehead. He watched her with his own clear jade eyes and waited for her to be finished before he questioned what was happening. Sakura contorted her face into many emotions, foreign to her and him; pass over her in that quick second.

"There," She said removing her hand from him and kissing his forehead, "You are completely healed and will not die."

"How-"

"Kimimaro-kun, it was something that came with me when I grew up. Now go back home and check up on Father and make sure that everything is ok, I do not want him fussing about the village being in a complete wreck because I didn't take care of it." Sakura said smiling though out it all.

"Hai, as you wish Sound Princess." Kimimaro said before hugging her tightly one more time and disappearing in a dust full of leaves and dirt. Sakura let out a loud sigh and searched around the now demolished camp for her belongings. She just really wanted her chaps since when she woke up they were not on her person.

Those chaps held all of her weapons and also a lot of summoning scrolls and she wasn't going to loose them to anyone or anything. After searching for about a good thirty minutes, she found them and also a note attached to them from her father.

She put them on over her tight black shorts while reading the letter and going back to her new village.

'_Dear Flower, I hope you enjoyed your night out of the village. You mean so much to all of us and I want nothing more than your best. You have not failed in your training at all, your only getting smarter and stronger just like my child should. Keep your emotions in check and do not fail.'_

'_Just like father…'_Sakura thought approaching the village's gates and hoping over them with out being seen. '_He's right about my emotions…I have not been keeping them in check. I wonder what the people in Sound would think if me now…I've gone soft after all.'_

Sakura returned to the teams training grounds for a moment before having to deal with all the people who were looking for her. She was not in the mood to deal with any of them, and really all she wanted right now was to be left alone to think.

**Naruto…**

Having to put up with a depressed and angry Itachi was not something Naruto really wanted to do again. The blond haired boy did not know how lucky he really was to be alive but in due time he would learn to appreciate the Itachi he was getting to know now. The night with out Sakura was a long and hard one. He was hoping that where ever she was that she was safe and not being harmed. It pissed him off when Kakashi said that they were still having training that day, but it also gave him hope.

"Naruto!"

The blond reemerged from his thoughts to see non other than Sasuke standing in front of him frowning more than usual. He could only think of how Sasuke must have felt with out having Sakura here as well. She had such a great impact on them in such a short time.

"Do not make me repeat myself." Sasuke threatened.

"What?" Naruto said a little annoyed. He didn't want to go to training and he didn't want to deal with Sasuke this morning but nothing could be done about it.

"Let's go," Sasuke said walking away to the training ground, "Kakashi-sensei will already be there before us if you keep holding up any more time."

'_You're the reason Sakura-chan isn't even here now. I could have been with her and protected her, or at least a better place then trying to find your lazy ass.'_ Naruto thought to himself while walking silently with Sasuke to the training grounds. For some reason Naruto was actually beginning to think about things that were happening.

'_Come to think of it…why was Sasuke-teme gone when Sakura-chan was gone? He was the last one to see her, and that rumor didn't really have him worried. Did he do something to her while they were alone? Did he…plan this?'_

"Naruto! Snap out of it."

"Huh? What do you want now Sasuke-teme?"

"Look." Sasuke said pointing to the training grounds. Naruto followed his eyes and thento his arm. There was a person standing there, more importantly a girl, with pink hair, a hot figure, and a to die for outfit.

'_Sakura-chan…it can't be…'_

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said a little uncertain if he was picturing this or if he was just going insane in some dream he was having.

The person responded to the name and that was all he needed for him to run off to her yelling at the top of his lungs, "SAKURA-CHAN!?"

Sasuke was shocked at first too, but also put at ease that nothing happened to her. He only felt sorry for Neji. That was a powerful and strong shinobi of the Hyuuga clan and also a very formidable opponent. His funeral was taking place somewhere right now, and Sasuke along with the rest of the village sent there silent prayers to his family and his clan.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!" he heard Naruto yelling. He wanted to be right along beside him and yell for her and welcome her, but his pride and ego wouldn't let him. It was a sign of weakness, all emotions were, he needed to kill Itachi first and then he would be like Naruto.

Naruto ran full speed at the girl and captured her in a hug. His wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and spun her around yelling her name. He was so happy to see her again, to hold her again, and hear her again. It was too much for him to contain in one sitting. He pulled away from her and got a good look at her making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so happy you're safe." He said with tears starting to leave his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, you were worried about me?" She said in disbelief. Her face looked into his and there gem like eyes clashed together. Naruto shook his head yes and Sakura pulled away from him.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"You shouldn't have been worried. It's not like I am some weak, helpless, little girl. I have seen things, actually I've done a lot of things that would make you not want to even glance in my direction, so don't treat me like some helpless little idiot who doesn't know their left from their right."

Naruto was a little taken back from what he heard. This wasn't the sweet innocent cute Sakura anymore. This girl, no, this person in front of him was dark, evil, and sinister.

"Who are you?" He asked in a threatening tone that did not settle well with Sakura.

"What do you mean, 'who are you'? I am Sakura, your teammate."

"No you are not. Sakura-chan is kind, loving, caring, sweet, innocent, and good. You are mean, evil, dark, wicked, and threatening. I don't know what happened to the real Sakura-chan or what made her change but you are not her!"

"Sorry Naruto, but people change. I can't be like that anymore."

"Why not?"

"I'm a ninja, a tool used for the safety of this village and the people living in it. A tool is not supposed to have emotions, or show them. It was part of your ninja training and I have been neglecting mine."

"I don't understand Sakura-chan, your emotions are what make you who you are and I am not about to let mine go like you have."

"I have no choice! I wish you understood, but you don't and I am not going to explain it to you." She said with bitterness in her voice that made Naruto stop from pressing the subject any more.

**Itachi…**

If a person walked by, or looked at the once S-class criminal known as Uchiha, Itachi they would sadly be mistaken. He didn't look at all like the person people made him out to be. His looks on the outside were the same and fine, but it was his attitude, and the look his dark, soulless eyes gave that would say different.

His own being changed that night when Sakura left, and for that day as a matter of fact. Men thought of him as the essence of pure evil now, and women were scared to even walk with in ten foot radios of him. Itachi didn't mind in the least. He wasn't paying attention to the people around himself, or what was going on. All he cared about was Sakura and her well being.

That girl meant so much to him, more than he would ever realize with his own mind, but she was also important to his organization. Sakura was not your typical girl, like he has said many times; her clan was the ultimate, in almost everything. The only reason that being was the fact that all the people in the clan were shimigami's- death gods- that ruled and took souls of the living while also helping them.

**Sakura…**

"I know that the both of you are still happy to see me and want an explanation but I do not have one and I have other business to attend too. Good day." Sakura said before running off into town.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and watched the retreating form of Sakura. His heart went with her and part of him will always love her, but seeing all this and hearing what he heard last night set him off. He loved the girl to death, and would do anything for her to make her happy and see that beautiful smile grace her face, and watch her eyes brighten up because of him. She was such a mystery to everyone. Her attitude, looks, attacks, background, everything was amazing about her to him. Sasuke smirked to what he was thinking and shook his head.

'_She doesn't love me. She loves Itachi…I could never provide for her like he can, and I can't be what he can. I guess, I really am a failure to everyone and am not worthy to even be here.'_

"What are you smirking about teme?" Naruto asked with a hidden sadness in his voice that made Sasuke wish that he could brighten him up.

"Nothing. Just realizing something that was known from the start."

"What is it?"

"I lost the only person that might have understood me." He said walking away to find Sakura and figure out his feelings toward her.

"Oi, teme where the hell are you going?" Naruto shouted after him running to catch up to him.

"I'm skipping training today; I have a feeling Kakashi-sensei knows why already too." Sasuke said looking back at a tree near the training grounds and smiling a small faint smile before running off to where Sakura went.

**Suna…**

Gaara and his siblings arrived in Konoha faster than what they originally planned. Temari wanted to see the people and taste the food and look at the shops while Gaara wanted to kill the people that he saw or that saw him. His bloodlust was on an all time high and everyone knew it.

"Temari-neechan, I think that we need to let Gaara go out tonight. If we don't he might kill us." Kankuro whispered to his sister while eating at a very famous ramen shop known though out all Konoha as Ichiraku.

"Don't you think that we know that? Think about it, if we let him loose he might blow the plan too!" She argued back stuffing her face with ramen.

"We need to do something and soon. I don't want to die. I haven't even been lay!"

It was a shame that they were not paying attention at what was happening around them or they would have known that Gaara was missing, and had been gone for a while. He was walking through the village going to a place called The Forest of Death. The name itself drew him too it along with human curiosity, and the blood that littered the ground from the carnivorous animals that lived there. Also something inside told him that he would enjoy visiting the forest.

He had on his signature blank face and his cold steel teal eyes locked straight ahead. The gourd on his back filled with the murderous sand he called a friend was dying to be wet with blood of anything alive, breathing, and moving.

**Sakura…**

Sakura originally planned to find Itachi and talk to him but something kept her from it. She knew that he would find her eventually but she was drawn to a presence she felt coming at her. Something wasn't right about it either. Her cat-like eyes scanned the forest she loved dearly and landed on a boy about her age dressed in Suna attire and blood red hair. She noticed that he didn't know she was there and watching him. His face was dead, just like his eyes, and sand surrounded him like a protective mother does for her son. She saw each individual grain floating around the area and herself.

Gaara was only five feet away since Sakura was walking to him. Slinking was more along the lines of what she was doing. She snuck up to a tree that was behind him and walked up to the lowest branch and flipped upside down.

"What is your name?" She asked locking eyes with his own and letting her full power arise while keeping most of it hidden.

"I am Gaara of The Dessert."

"That's it? I thought that a guy like you would have at least had a more lethal and scarier name."

He didn't reply. Instead Gaara let his eyes roam over her body and read it while she did the same. Sakura knew right then and there that this guy, this boy, was the key to what her father wanted and she had to work with him.

"Gaara-sama, are you the boy my father talked about that was going to bring the leaf to its knees?" Sakura asked dropping from the branch and approaching him. Her face was in front of his and her body was almost touching his own. The sand was not reacting at all, even when she ran the back of her fingers down the side of his face nothing happened.

'_Who is this girl? To think that she can touch me and my sand not kills her, it won't even let me kill her. Who is she and why does she refer to me as -Sama?'_ Gaara secretly thought while returning the gesture.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sakura. Orochimaru's daughter. It's nice to meet you Gaara-sama. My father told me to treat you with respect and to see to it that the plan goes as smooth as possible."

"I see." he said taking in the feeling of another's skin on his own. This was the first time another person touching him since he was raped. She was soft, fragile, and he loved the feel of her.

"So what are you doing in The Forrest of Death? Came to relieve some blood thirst or something?"

"Hn."

Sakura quickly turned around to see what had made that noise. Normally she would link it with Sasuke but this one boy, Gaara, was a little like Sasuke in his own ways.

"Since you came here for blood lust and the thrill of the kill why not go on ahead and have your little fun for now…just don't get carried away and ruin the plan. Father would have a fit if you did and my head would be paying for it."

"Hn…I do not need your approval to do what I wish."

Sakura smiled a coy playful grin and laughed while poking his nose and doing a hand sign for a transportation jutsu. She didn't plan on staying near him for long, and besides she had other things to do that were more important.

"Actually, Gaara-sama, you do have to have my approval…I'm the one calling the shots here and now, not my father, so listen and listen good. Failure is not an option!"

**Itachi…**

His mind played memories of her as early as he could remember. When he first met her to the day he started to train her and take her with him on missions.

_.: Flash Back:._

_Grassy lands blocked and covered some of the hide out of the infamous Akatsuki and mountain ranges covered the other side from possible attack if they were found. The base was blocked and hidden under three tight intricate and S-class genjutsu's that only the leader, Pein, knew. Just about everyone was inside and waiting to see what the leader was planning for them to do next. Itachi stood on the outside watching the evening clouds pass by the setting sun._

_Colors from the reds and pinks reminded him fondly of his clan and what he had done not to long ago. The horrible truth of a mission that would ban, and scar him for life was the _

_inedible. Once he made up his mind about something convincing him otherwise would be harder. The clouds finally bored him and set his mind in a relaxed state. No horrible thoughts of the clan being killed by his hand, no worry for Sasuke's well bringing, no nothing. Just peace._

_His legs gave out from under him after all the work and training he had done earlier that day. While his bare back soaked in all the grassy mush and cooled off with his head resting back in the palms of his hands. The feeling was too good to be true, at first._

"_Itachi-kun, what are you doing out here so late? Are you not supposed to be in the meeting?"_

_His head arouse to the familiar sound of what sounded like a snake. Itachi's head snapped to the direction he heard the voice and stood in shock at what was with it. Orochimaru was standing in the barrier with a little three year old girl beside him._

"_Orochimaru…"_

"_You looked surprised to see me in one piece…"_

"_Are you here to have a rematch for my body and try to gain the sharingan?"_

"_Iie, I'm here on a social visit, for your benefit and mine as well. As you can see I have come with no weapons and unarmed. I do not wish to fight nor do I wish to create one." Orochimaru said placing a hand on his daughters head._

"_HN, If you are not here for me and my kekkei genkai then what are you her for?" Itachi asked standing up._

"_It's just business with Pein-kun, nothing more and nothing less." Orochimaru said walking toward the hideout. The girl, Itachi noticed, stayed in place and never moved. His curiosity about the girl was over whelming. She was very wise he could tell and strong for her age._

"_Who are you?" He asked sitting back down but still watching her every movement._

"_Sakura, and your Uchiha, Itachi. Nice to meet you, my father talked a lot about you before."_

"_Hn."_

_She didn't say any thing else, she didn't need to. Orochimaru came back and gave her the command to leave for home. Sakura did as was told and went home while Orochimaru stayed behind._

"_She's very different isn't she Itachi-kun? Would you like to know her last name?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Its Haruno. Sakura, Haruno, the last one of her kind. Amazing what you can do to women when they are in love with you isn't it."_

_.:End Flashback:._

**A/N: So sorry I haven't been able to update I don't have the internet now and my parents are moving too so it will be a while. So sorry but I will keep this story going.**


	11. Remembering Her

_**Sound Princess**_

_**A/N: HEY! Wow its been a while since I've updated this and I know, but I've been moving and also I didn't have the internet for a while, but I'm still alive and writing! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and questions! I can't wait until you read this because this is going to knock your socks off just like it does my sisters! (Kakashi-neechan and Haku-neechan!) **_

_**I do not own Naruto or the characters, I only own this story and that's it so don't sue!**_

_**Where we left off…**_

"_She's very different isn't she Itachi-kun? Would you like to know her last name?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Its Haruno. Sakura, Haruno, the last one of her kind. Amazing what you can do to women when they are in love with you isn't it."_

**On To The Well Awaited Story…**

Itachi huffed while looking around his surrounding. He was deep with in the woods of Konoha. This place brought back memories of pain and happiness. It was the same place he was after he killed his clan. Slowly he stopped walking and sat down. Five tall trees surrounded his on either side to look like a pentagon. Shadows played tag on the bark and leaves fluttered around his soulless face.

Birds could be heard in the back ground and his senses dulled, this place was happier since he'd been gone. Things lived and survived unlike the night when he found it. Nothing was here, no birds, or light, only shadows from the full yellow moon. 

He closed his tired eyes and laid back down hoping that everything he'd been through was just a dream, a bad horrible dream he was having from eating too many sweets or from the food Deidara cooked.

_.:Flash Back:._

_Itachi laid still in the tall grass of the open fields near the Akatsuki base and breathed in the fresh air of early morning. The sun was just coming up and he could feel it warming up his cold skin. This was what he lived for, to see the sun rise and set, to smell the air and all the wonderful mixes it creates, yes this was his heaven on earth._

"_Well, Itachi-kun, how nice to run into you again, and on such a beautiful morning as well."_

"_Orochimaru-san, what is it you want now?"_

"_I have some business with Pein-kun and Konan-san, you have a job as well."_

"_Hn."_

_Orochimaru smiled to himself and looked down to his daughter who was a little older than the last time they had met. She wore a simple light blue kimono with butterflies etched in a gold trim. Her eyes were cold and emotionless like last time, but one was hidden behind her bangs._

"_You are to watch my precious daughter until I return."_

"_I am not some babysitter Orochimaru." Itachi said getting up and turning to look at the man and the child he'd seen before. Orochimaru was the same as before but that girl was different. She wasn't all happy and smiling like before, her eye that he could see was void of emotions and rang out death instead._

"_Like I was saying you two will not have any problems and I expect you, Sakura, to listen to Itachi-kun like you would myself. Do you understand?"_

_He saw how she looked up at the man with no emotion still in her eyes and nod her head in understanding before pulling him toward her level and kissing his lips softly and walking away. Her footprints were like a feather on the grass, which was up to her shoulder. Everything about her seemed to reek of death and darkness._

"_Good bye you two, stay safe Sakura." Orochimaru said before turning into a cloud of dust in the soft breeze._

_Sakura just stood their statue still. Her face was tilted a little to the side and her eyes stared up at him. Itachi felt uncomfortable with her looking at him like she was. _

"_Stop staring at me," He said sitting down in front of her, "Its rude."_

"_Hai," came her soft voice that sounded like the wind. Itachi watched as her eyes diverted from him completely and onto a flower growing in the field. Several minutes passed between them and she was still the same. _

"_Sit down."_

_She did what was told and sat down perfect in front of him still not looking at him. This child was different, and Itachi knew that she was special. It wasn't the fact that she would obey. No, it was that she probably could kill someone and not think twice about it._

"_Sakura?" _

"_Hai, Itachi-sama?"_

"_Have you ever killed someone?"_

_She moved to look at him and the way her head moved reminded him of a doll. That was it! She was like a doll, and Orochimaru knew it to! _

"_Yes, when I was younger father and I used to live in a nice little village in the forest not far from here, and I made friends with a boy who belonged to a strong clan. I also made friends with others as well, but I was told to kill them, and I can not disobey an order."_

"_Hn. How many?" he asked looking down at her and still seeing no emotion._

"_All of them…even the people in the village."_

"_Do you regret it?"_

"_Regret? What is that?" She asked moving the piece of her pink hair that was blocking her other eye from being seen and looking at him. Her skin caught the sun' s morning rays and glistened like a diamond. Her eyes sparkled and he forgot about them looking like a cat and saw how much they reminded him of green emeralds._

"_Regret means you wish that you wouldn't have done something. Do you wish that you would have never killed those people?"_

"_Sometimes, I miss having friends to talk to." Sakura said grabbing her arm and holding it while frowning._

"_Fight me…" Itachi said standing up and walking over to the main clearing taking off his cloak and hanging it on a nearby tree. Sakura stared after him in confusion. Did he really want her to fight him?_

"_Nani? Itachi-sama, are you sure?" She said moving to stand in front of him in uncertainty. She wanted to do nothing more than obey him and follow what her father said to do, but she also didn't want to hurt the man her father needed. _

"_The rules are first blood, do you understand Sakura?" Itachi said eyeing her and smirking. This is going to be fun. He could use his sharingan and copy all her jutsu and attacks earning him more variability with his attacks. This girl had no idea what she is up against he thought activating his sharingan._

"_Itachi-sama," She started walking up to him and kept her eyes on his so he knew she wasn't going to attack," What is first blood?"_

_Is this girl serious? Itachi thought, does she not know the simplicity of first blood rules. "First blood means the first one to bleed loses." _

"_Oh, so you mean if I scratch you," she said taking her fingernail and running it along his hand, "and you bleed I win?" Itachi nodded his head and she smiled up at him and said, "I win."_

"_No you have no won, I am not bleeding." Itachi said smirking at the girl and thinking how much knowledge he could learn from her. "Yes you are Itachi-sama, look down where I scratched you. It's bleeding and I'm not so I win and you loose."_

_He looked down at his hand and sure enough he was bleeding from where she ran her fingernail across him. This girl was smarter than what he originally thought. Not once did she attack him, but instead out smarted him instead using the fact that she was a child and did not know what first blood was, when in reality she did._

"_You are smarter then what I originally thought," Itachi said looking down at her and smirking to himself, "Do you fully understand the extent of your powers?" _

"_No, all I know is that father says that one day I will be the ticket to his true happiness."_

"_Oh, you will be, and mine as well. Follow me." He said walking back to get his cloak and putting it back on._

"_Hai Itachi-sama." Sakura said walking behind him holding onto his long cloak sleeve. Itachi didn't mind the girl at all. If anything she just earned her a spot in his mind where the elite would sit. She was the only person able to defeat him in a battle and out smart him. _

_He walked back to the base in total silence with her following every step. She never asked where they were going or how much further to get there. She never once spoke a word. She really was an interesting person. Itachi entered the base with her beside him and immediately drew attention. One was because of her hair color. A bright pink that contrasted to the blackness of his cloak. Two was because of her size, she was very small compared to him as well._

"_Itachi-san, what is that little girl doing following you?" His partner Kisame asked sitting at the table drinking sake in the kitchen. He looked different to Sakura then what she has seen of a normal man. This one was blue and looked like a shark._

"_This is no mere 'girl' Kisame-san. This is Haruno, Sakura, Orochimaru's daughter."_

_Kisame looked around the table at the girl and smiled. She was very pretty for her age. " So this is the little brat." He stood up and finished off his glass of sake and started to walk to the girl but was stopped by Itachi._

"_If I see one mark on her from anyone-" Itachi didn't have to finish his sentence. Kisame understood what he meant perfectly. No touching the girl, no fighting her, and no toying with her._

"_You know that if Deidara sees her he's going to do what you just said not to. You know how he is with children and little girls…."_

_Itachi didn't say anything to Kisame. Instead he took Sakura into his arms and held her like a little baby. She balled up into his chest feeling the warmth emit from him. Soon she was nuzzling her nose in his shoulder and yawning and rubbing her eyes._

"_She sure is cute Itachi-san." Kisame said standing near her so he could see her yawning and nudging into Itachi. The girl was very cat like in the way that she would move her hands and head. "Well, what are you going to do with her?"_

"_Train her and learn from what she already knows."_

"_She's just a child, what all could she know that you do not?"_

_Itachi looked up at his partner and smiled an evil grin while walking to his room and placing the sleeping Sakura on his bed and covering her up. She snuggled into the warm covers and grabbed onto the pillow and went to sleep peacefully not worrying about where she was or if anyone was going to hurt her._

Itachi opened his eyes again and let out a sigh. He wanted to remember everything but it hurt to, and this was an unknown pain. He'd never felt this much pain and it wasn't from a wound or poison. It was a pain that ran from his chest throughout his body. 

"Hey." 

Itachi sat up and saw his little brother sitting across from him. How Sasuke found him was amazing, but more importantly why Sasuke found him was more important. This was unusual for even him.

"Good day Sasuke-san. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Sakura." 

"What is it you wanted to know?"

"From what you said the other night about her the other night, about how powerful she and her clan is, how did you know?"

"First of all Sakura doesn't belong to a clan anymore, they were all killed but her. As to how I knew it was because I met her before you did. I've had time to do research and I've seen her fight."

Sasuke looked at Itachi dumbfounded. He'd seen Sakura fight to and their wasn't anything really special besides that she knew some more advanced jutsus. 

"I know what your thinking Sasuke-niichan, that fight you saw when she was fighting against Orochimaru was only her playing around. Orochimaru was kind of playing around but also being serious.

"How was is also serious? I mean its either serious or not." 

"You see Sasuke-niichan the one thing you do not do is underestimate ones opponent whoever they may be. Orochimaru was fighting to survive while Sakura wasn't. She wasn't taking it serious because she is stronger than him and can beat him easily. You need to learn to see a fight from both perspectives. Not just your own."

Itachi eyed Sasuke and stood up brushing all the dirt and grass off his black pants and let a smile escape his lips and offered a hand down to his little brother. Sasuke looked up then down to the hand offered to him and smiled taking it and hoisting himself up. Both brothers looked at watchtower then down to their linked hands and let the smiles drop from their face.

"This isn't going to last forever. Once your out of the village your as good as dead to me." Sasuke said letting his brothers hand drop. Itachi nodded his head once and then turned into a shadow clone and disappeared.

"Tch…show off." Sakura said coming out of the blue and scaring Sasuke. Her voice was soft and reminded him of Orochimaru. He knew for certain that she was he daughter. 

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you, Naruto has been looking for you, Itachi has even been looking for you!" Sasuke said turning to face her and hitting the ground in the process.

"Shut up, do you want them to find me?" She said sitting down and looking at him straight in the eyes. Hers won in the end but Sasuke's gave her a fair fight. "Why don't you want us to find you?" Sakura's catlike eyes struck his own again and she let out a sigh.

"Its too dangerous for you to know me anymore, I won't and don't want to see you or Naruto or anyone else hurt…so please I forget me."

"No."

"What?" Sakura said snapping her head to look at him with her mouth gaping open.

" I said no. I refuse to forget you. How can you even hurt us anyway? I've seen your power and I know you are strong but we can handle that don't be afraid." Sasuke wanted to comfort her the best he knew how but from what he saw it wasn't working.

"That's not even the problem," Sakura said bringing her knees to her chest and crossing her ankles, "The leaf is the problem."

"Leaf? Do you mean the village? How can this village be the problem?"

"I can't tell, nor can you ever know. Just know that I love you all and am very sorry if anyone gets hurt."

She stood up and before Sasuke could say anything else was gone leaving him in her place a beautiful blue rose. 

"Damn it…" Sasuke cursed softly to himself, "She doesn't trust me anymore."

**A/****N: Like OMG wasn't that just the best and seriously wow that was good even in my opinion. Lol. Well please review and leave your opinions and thanks for not forgetting about me, and merry Christmas and happy new year!**


End file.
